


Nietykalny

by keyrousse



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Napoleon is mysterious, nothing graphic, some violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyrousse/pseuds/keyrousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby nie znała Solo na tyle dobrze, jak by chciała. Przez pierwszy rok ich pracy dla UNCLE dowiadywała się o nim różnych rzeczy - czasem miłych, czasem nie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Przemyślenia

**Author's Note:**

> To taki trochę prequel dla mojego poprzedniego fanfiction ze świata TMFU, ale nie trzeba czytać tamtego, by wiedzieć, o co tutaj chodzi.

Solo zdecydowanie wzbudzał emocje.

Pierwsze, co poczuła Gaby, kiedy pojawił się w jej życiu, to irytacja. Amerykanin, ważniak, który coś od niej chciał, nie przedstawił się od razu, nie zdradzał swoich planów, rozbił jej samochód, nie spełnił obietnicy o hoteliku, ugotował risotto śmierdzące stopami (chociaż całkiem smaczne, kiedy wreszcie odważyła się je spróbować).

Biła od niego pewność siebie. To też ją na początku irytowało, ale im bardziej doganiał ich ogromny Rosjanin, tym bardziej to doceniała. Solo po prostu wiedział, co robi. Na dachu kamienicy, tuż przed skokiem przez Mur, postanowiła zwyczajnie mu zaufać.

Tamtego wieczoru przedstawił się jej dopiero, jak ciężarówka ruszyła spod Muru w stronę kryjówki. Początkowo nie uwierzyła, że podał jej prawdziwe nazwisko. Jego kolega obsługujący maszynerię na pace samochodu potwierdził, że Solo rzeczywiście ma na imię Napoleon.

„Mów do mnie po nazwisku, jeśli łaska” – dodał Solo z krzywym grymasem. Parsknęła. Nie obraził się. Mówiła do niego po nazwisku.

Właśnie przez niego zgodziła się na misję w Rzymie. Solo twierdził, że to konieczne, wierzył, że Gaby sobie poradzi, nadal sprawiał wrażenie, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Zdecydowanie wolałaby grać jego narzeczoną, bo Kuriakin ją przerażał, ale Solo miał być im obcy podczas tej misji. Nie był, kręcił się blisko – jej świetnie ubrana, pewna siebie opoka. Zwróciła uwagę na jego sposób poruszania się – rozkołysany, miękki jak jego akcent, kiedy mówił dowolnym językiem – angielskim, niemieckim czy włoskim. Ilję oswoiła pierwszej nocy w Rzymie, ale i tak się cieszyła, że Solo był po jej stronie, chociaż wiedziała, że Waverly mieszka w tym samym hotelu i w razie czego przejmie kontrolę.

Solo był jednak nietykalny.

W jego idealnie skrojonych garniturach było coś ze zbroi. Trzymał wszystkich na odległość, nie pozwalał im wkroczyć w jego prywatną strefę. Gdyby w Rzymie zamienił się przykrywkami z Ilją, nie miałaby odwagi ani ochoty go tak prowokować, jak tamtej pierwszej nocy w hotelu. Spoliczkowanie nie wchodziło w grę. Była pewna, że nie zrobiłby jej krzywdy, ale wiedziała też, że na miejscu Ilji przy przejściu do „zapasów” prawdopodobnie po prostu zrobiłby unik, powiedziałby coś dowcipnego i na tym by się sprawa zakończyła.

Kiedy zdradziła ich obu, nie myślała, jakie konsekwencje poniesie Solo. Ilję zdołała ostrzec. Solo był sam.

Nie była pewna, co sobie myślała. Może miała nadzieję, że Solo odczyta jakieś sygnały, że coś jest nie tak i uda mu się uciec? Na pewno nie przewidziała, że może mu się stać jakaś krzywda. W końcu był nietykalny, opanowany i wszystko miał pod kontrolą.

Ilja był na nią zły, ale szybko jej wybaczył. Solo na temat jej zdrady nie powiedział nic. Troszczył się o nią podczas próby odbicia bomby, na koniec misji zaprosił na drinka. Uznała, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie podejmowała tematu.

Ilja był zupełnie inny od Solo, przy bliższym poznaniu stawał znacznie bardziej otwarty, szczery i łatwiejszy do odczytania. Łatwiej okazywał emocje, szybko wpadał w gniew. Niewątpliwie inteligentny, w działaniu opierał się jednak na sprawności fizycznej i sile – prawdopodobnie na to zwracano głównie uwagę podczas jego szkolenia: zrobiono z niego maszynę do zabijania. Był w pełni świadom, że sam jego wygląd onieśmielał. Gaby na początku się go zwyczajnie bała, dlatego tak go prowokowała tej pierwszej nocy w hotelu, chciała się przekonać, czy jest zdolny podnieść na nią rękę. Potem była pewna, że umiał się opanować na tyle, by jej nie skrzywdzić.

Rosjanin czasami obrażał zdolności szpiegowskie Solo, ale prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wiedział, że Amerykanin jest lepszy w działaniach w ukryciu. Solo znacznie łatwiej wtapiał się w tło, znacznie sprawniej reagował na utrudnienia w misji – Ilja właściwie zawsze wybierał rozwiązania siłowe, Napoleon umiał swoje wyjście „wygadać”.

Solo agentem był całą dobę. Nigdy nie widziała, żeby spał. Nie nosił przy sobie nic osobistego – sygnet na małym palcu lewej ręki mógł nic nie oznaczać. Poza drinkiem wieczorami i dobrym jedzeniem nie widziała, żeby sobie dogadzał, czytał książki czy słuchał muzyki. Jedynymi jego rozrywkami podczas misji było gotowanie i zaciąganie kobiet do łóżka. Prawdopodobnie nie uprawiał sportów. Nie miała pojęcia, co robił między misjami – Solo miał mieszkania w Londynie i Nowym Jorku, między wyjazdami mieszkał sam i nie utrzymywał z nimi aktywnie kontaktu. Po misji w Rzymie nie czytała jego akt, więc nawet nie była pewna, ile ma lat – domyślała się tylko, że z ich trójki jest najstarszy, pewnie niewiele starszy od Ilji.

Ilja miał swój zegarek, który był jego największym skarbem. Czasami zasypiał na kanapie czy podczas podróży samolotem, zwłaszcza w ich obecności, chociaż budził go każdy szmer. Grał w szachy, czytał dużo książek. Podczas misji kilka razy budziła się w pustym pokoju, po kilkunastu minutach Ilja wracał spocony po porannej przebieżce.

Jedno, co niewątpliwie łączyło ich wszystkich, to niechęć do rozmawiania o rodzinie. Gaby szybko straciła matkę, ojca nieco później, jej późniejszy opiekun zmarł niedługo przed pojawieniem się Solo w jej warsztacie.

Stosunek Ilji do ojca mogła odczytać po jego stosunku do ojcowskiego zegarka.

O rodzicach Solo nie wiedziała kompletnie nic. Gaby domyślała się, że to celowy zabieg. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy Solo po prostu wolał być tajemniczy, czy był w tym głębszy sens.

Lubiła go. Polegała na nim, ufała jego zdolnościom. Doceniała jego szybkie myślenie i zawsze dobrze dobrane słowa. Przestała zwracać uwagę na jego arogancję, chciała go lepiej poznać. Dowiedzieć się, co kryje się pod jego grubą skorupą.

W Stambule dowiedziała się o nim kilku rzeczy. Później było tylko gorzej.

 


	2. Stambuł

\- Zabieranie tego chyba nie było w planach – stwierdziła Gaby, wskazując eleganckim palcem na złote figurki, upchnięte między ubrania w walizce Solo.

Amerykanin tylko zerknął, by sprawdzić, co miała na myśli i wrócił do fotografowania ukradzionych dokumentów.

\- Będzie to wyglądało na rabunek, a nie działanie celowane – odparł.

\- To w ogóle nie miało wyglądać na cokolwiek – zaprotestowała.

\- Mam tam wrócić i odnieść je na miejsce? – spytał.

\- Ja się tylko pytam, dlaczego je zabrałeś.

\- Bo mogłem – odparł Solo ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Często tak zabierasz rzeczy, bo możesz? – zainteresowała się.

Solo wyprostował się i spojrzał na Gaby.

\- Nie czytałaś moich akt. To dużo wyjaśnia – stwierdził i wrócił do robienia zdjęć.

\- A powinnam? – spytała, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Dobrze jest wiedzieć, z kim pracujesz – odparł.

\- A ty czytałeś moje akta?

\- Nauczyłem się ich na pamięć przed przyjazdem do Berlina Wschodniego – odparł chłodno.

Poczuła się nieco głupio. Powinna była się zainteresować jego biografią, kiedy się dowiedziała, że Rzym to nie będzie ich jedyna wspólna misja.

\- To może mi streścisz swoje? – spytała już nieco mniej agresywnie. Wiedziała, że popełniła błąd, z drugiej strony dopiero startowała w szpiegowskim biznesie. Solo był profesjonalistą.

Solo uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust.

\- Jestem złodziejem, Gaby – rzekł, ponownie przerywając fotografowanie i spojrzawszy na nią swoimi jasnymi, chłodnymi oczami. – Zaciągnąłem się do armii pod koniec wojny i wylądowałem w Europie. Po wojnie zacząłem kraść i sprzedawać dzieła sztuki. Aresztowano mnie dziesięć lat temu. Zostałem skazany na piętnaście lat więzienia. Byłem na tyle dobry w swoim fachu, że zamiast odsiadki zaproponowano mi przepracowanie tych piętnastu lat w CIA. – Rozłożył ręce w geście „i oto jestem”. – Odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie?

Gaby nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Gapiła się na niego z otwartymi ustami, porażona.

Stał przed nią, dumny, wyprostowany, przystojny, inteligentny. Wyszczekany, pewny siebie. Czarujący szpieg, mówiący płynnie kilkoma językami.

Ale żeby kryminalista?

Solo nie czekał na jej reakcję, skończył robić zdjęcia i zaczął składać dokumenty z powrotem do teczki. Przez ten czas Gaby nadal nie wydusiła z siebie ani słowa.

Solo ruszył do drzwi.

\- Idę to zanieść Waverly'emu. Ty może zrób sobie drinka? – zaproponował i wyszedł.

Gaby owszem, zrobiła sobie drinka. Wypijając duszkiem pięćdziesiątkę wódki stwierdziła, że musi się bliżej przyglądać swemu tajemniczemu partnerowi.

 

* * *

 

Po powrocie ze Stambułu, kiedy Ilja i Solo dowiedzieli się, że ich współpraca z UNCLE potrwa jeszcze dłużej, postanowili przyłączyć Gaby do zadań typowo bojowych. W tym celu zaczęli jej szkolenie. Waverly wprawdzie na początku nie pochwalał faktu, że szkolą ją agenci terenowi, a nie instruktorzy, ale Gaby przekonała go twierdząc, że znacznie bardziej przyda jej się nauka u praktyków, niż nauczycieli dyplomowanych. Solo podczas dyskusji dorzucił z uśmiechem, że nauczą ją walczyć na „brudno”. Nikt w terenie nie trzyma się zasad fair play i Gaby też nie powinna.

Ilja skupił się na walce wręcz i strategii, Solo na strzelaniu i otwieraniu zamków, do których nie miała klucza. Poza tym, kiedy Napoleon się dowiedział, że Gaby ze względu na Ilję chce się nauczyć rosyjskiego, włączył ten język do rozmów w trakcie szkoleń. Ilja kiedyś ich zastał podczas ćwiczeń na strzelnicy na wymianie prostych zdań po rosyjsku, które nie miały ze strzelaniem nic wspólnego. Nic nie powiedział, ale Gaby zauważyła pozytywne zaskoczenie w jego oczach. Niedługo później odważyła się go przywitać w jego rodzimym języku – odpowiedział jej z szerokim, promiennym uśmiechem i po niemiecku.

Przez ten czas blisko się zaprzyjaźnili, chociaż nadal nie wiedziała o Solo wiele więcej ponad to, co było w jego dossier. Ilja i Solo też się nauczyli na sobie polegać i chociaż nadal wymieniali się docinkami pod swoim adresem, były to raczej niekrzywdzące nikogo żarty. Gaby stwierdziła, że gdyby przestali dokuczać sobie nawzajem, zaczęłaby się martwić.

Ją traktowali na równi z sobą. Podczas szkoleń nie traktowali jej ulgowo, mierzyli treningi wedle jej rzeczywistych możliwości, zmuszali do wysiłku. Im więcej umiała, tym chętniej wyznaczali ją do trudniejszych zadań. W planowaniu misji liczyli się z jej zdaniem i często wykorzystywali – z dobrym skutkiem – jej sugestie. Owszem, gabarytami w porównaniu z nimi była malutka i panowie lubili to wykorzystywać (o radości, jaką okazywał Ilja nosząc ją na rękach nie wspominając), ale w wybitnie męskim gronie czuła się jak pełnoprawny członek zespołu.

O zgrzytach podczas ich pierwszej misji zdążyli właściwie zapomnieć.

Do czasu ich piątej wspólnej misji, w Tunisie, cztery miesiące po powstaniu zespołu, kiedy Gaby była zmuszona wprowadzić w życie jej bojowe szkolenie, a nietykalność Solo została poważnie podważona.

 


	3. Tunezja

Znaleźli Solo po dwóch dniach od zniknięcia, w opuszczonej szopie za miastem. Wisiał podwieszony nad podłogą za związane liną ręce. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki. Jego tors i twarz były pokryte świeżymi siniakami. Z rozciętej brwi, pękniętych ust i obitego nosa sączyła się krew. Był nieprzytomny, ale kiedy Ilja doskoczył do niego, otoczył ramieniem i odciął linę, wydał z siebie ochrypły jęk.

Gaby pomogła położyć go na podłodze i zszokowana próbowała ocenić jego stan, Ilja zaczął w tym czasie szukać ubrań.

W trakcie sprawdzania żeber Solo oprzytomniał, ale nie próbował się bronić. Chwilę trwało, zanim Gaby stwierdziła, że udało mu się uniknąć złamań kości. Był obity, odwodniony i zmęczony, ale szybko ich rozpoznał, z ich pomocą się ubrał i nawet utrzymał się na nogach, kiedy pomogli mu wstać. Ilja ostrożnie, ale pewnie wsparł go ramieniem, szepcząc cały czas słowa pocieszenia, zaś Gaby szła z przodu z bronią w gotowości. Solo bardzo się starał nie spowalniać tempa, ale widzieli, że wszystko go boli, jedną rękę trzymał na piersi, druga, przytrzymywana w nadgarstku przez Ilję, wyraźnie drżała. Zdążyli go jednak poznać na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że prędzej by umarł, niż dał się nieść. Ilja mógł jedynie wziąć na siebie jak najwięcej jego ciężaru.

Doprowadzili go do szpitala, gdzie miał spędzić noc. Solo praktycznie wygonił Ilję ze swojego pokoju. Kiedy do środka zakradła się Gaby, nie powiedział nic – uznała to za pozwolenie na zostanie. Siedziała na niewygodnym krześle przy jego łóżku i przyglądała mu się, jak wreszcie zasnął.

To był pierwszy raz od początku ich znajomości, kiedy widziała go śpiącego. Leżał zupełnie nieruchomo, podparty poduszkami. Na jedną rękę założono temblak ze względu na naciągnięcie ramienia, druga, z wbitą igłą od kroplówki, leżała wzdłuż jego boku, na kocu, przykrywającym go od stóp do połowy piersi. Oddychał głęboko. Z jakiegoś powodu podłączono mu EKG. Gaby się na tym nie znała, ale miała wrażenie, że jego serce bije nie do końca regularnie, choć z biegiem czasu rytm się stabilizował.

Tamtej nocy Gaby zdała sobie sprawę, że jest tylko człowiekiem, jak oni wszyscy. Też można go było zranić. Kiedy go badała po odnalezieniu, zobaczyła na jego skórze stare blizny po ranach ciętych i postrzałowych. Podczas ucieczki zaciskał zęby i starał się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków, chociaż widziała, że trzymał się na nogach tylko dzięki Ilji. Kiedy został oddany w ręce personelu szpitala, pozostawał bierny; jedyne, na co sobie pozwolił, to stanowczy protest przeciwko obecności Ilji w jego szpitalnym pokoju. Rosjanin szybko się z tym pogodził i nie protestował, kiedy Gaby postanowiła spróbować dotrzymać Solo towarzystwa. Obaj panowie mieli opory przed wzajemnym ujawnianiem swoich słabości. Gaby była uprzywilejowana.

Gaby dodatkowo zaniepokoiło jego drżenie rąk, ból w klatce piersiowej i sam fakt podłączenia Solo do EKG. Wiedziała, że to wszystko nie występuje standardowo u ofiar pobicia. Kiedy powiedziała o tym Ilji, Rosjanin miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby się domyślił, o co chodzi, nie chciał jednak jej nic wyjaśnić.

Rano Solo został wypuszczony ze szpitala. Był już w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, chociaż nadal był zmęczony. Zawieźli go z powrotem do hotelu, gdzie Waverly zarządził kilkudniowy odpoczynek.

Spokój trwał dwa dni. Solo w tym czasie nieco odpoczął, odzyskał płynność ruchów i wyrzucił temblak. Gaby i Ilja starali się zachowywać normalnie, ale nie mogli przestać obserwować rozwijające się siniaki na jego twarzy. Sami też nie wyszli z całej przygody bez szwanku.

Waverly trzeciego dnia oświadczył, że grupa, którą próbowali rozbić w Tunisie i która porwała Solo, ujawniła się w Trypolisie w sąsiedniej Libii i niniejszym cały zespół miał się spakować i być gotowy do podróży za godzinę.

Gaby była zaskoczona. Waverly musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że żadne z nich nie było obecnie w szczytowej formie.

Pierwszy odezwał się Solo.

\- Och, świetnie. To wy sobie jedźcie, ja na was zaczekam w Londynie – rzucił swobodnie i wstał, by ruszyć do wyjścia z pokoju Waverly'ego.

Gaby i Ilja spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Co pan ma na myśli? – spytał spokojnie Waverly, nadal siedząc przy stole służącym mu za biurko.

Solo odwrócił się do niego i wsadził ręce w kieszenie spodni.

\- Nie wiem, czy pan zauważył, ale nadal nie jestem w stanie ruszać normalnie ręką. Poza tym, gdyby Kuriakin miał normalną grubość czaszki, to sądząc po kolorze i rozmiarze siniaka na jego skroni, powinien dopiero wychodzić ze wstrząśnienia mózgu. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że pańska najlepsza agentka nadal się krzywi, jak ma wykonać jakiś większy ruch górną połową ciała. Naprawdę chce pan nas wysłać w tym stanie na kolejną misję?

\- Co powie pański agent prowadzący na pański samowolny powrót do Londynu? – spytał Waverly.

\- Wiem, że Sanders zgodził się na moje tymczasowe przejście do UNCLE, ale znając go, będzie niezmiernie szczęśliwy, dopadłszy mnie znowu w swoje tłuste ręce. Wolę wrócić do CIA, niż dać się zabić. Życzę powodzenia – zakończył chłodno Solo i wyszedł. Waverly nie ruszył się z miejsca. Ilja też jakby przyrósł do krzesła, zaskoczony tym, co właśnie zobaczył. Gaby siedziała na krawędzi kanapy, gotowa do biegu za Amerykaninem.

\- Cóż, pan Solo wykazuje więcej rozsądku, niż go o to niedawno podejrzewałem – odezwał się Waverly po kilku sekundach ciszy.

Gaby spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co to znaczy? – spytał Ilja.

\- Myślałem, że będzie udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, a on nie tylko przyznał się do własnej słabości, ale też ujawnił wasze – wyjaśnił Waverly. – Nie, żebym nie zdawał sobie z nich sprawy, ale dobrze jest wiedzieć, że Solo jest zdolny do postawienia rozsądku i dobra zespołu nad własną dumą.

\- Nazwałbym to raczej... – zaczął Ilja i przerwał, szukając słowa. – … instynktem samozachowawczym – dokończył. Widać było, że schodzi z niego napięcie.

\- No cóż, na pewno go słucha, biorąc pod uwagę, że nadal żyje – stwierdził Waverly bez ironii.

\- Co teraz? – spytała z lękiem Gaby.

\- Podejrzewam, że Solo poleci do Londynu najbliższym lotem, to jest za dwie godziny. My wsiądziemy w kolejny, wieczorem.

\- A co z Trypolisem? – zdziwiła się Gaby.

\- Drugi, w pełni sprawny zespół jest już w drodze – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Waverly. – Znają całą sprawę i mam nadzieję, że dokończą misję.

\- Więc to była tylko gra? – oburzył się Ilja.

\- Panie Kuriakin, pracuję w tym zawodzie dłużej, niż pan jest na świecie. Wbrew pozorom i matematyce, Solo jest w naszym towarzystwie drugi pod względem doświadczenia. Jestem pewny, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to była prowokacja, jednak jest zbyt zmęczony, by próbować zagrać inaczej. Po naszym przybyciu do Londynu prosiłbym, żebyście się temu bliżej przyjrzeli.

\- O ile nam pozwoli – mruknęła Gaby.

\- Spróbujcie, proszę. Solo zagrał dla dobra zespołu. Jak na samotnika to poważna deklaracja.

 

* * *

 

Gaby spędziła kolejne kilka godzin na myśleniu o tym, co widziała po uwolnieniu Solo. Kiedy późnym wieczorem dotarli z Ilją do mieszkania Solo w londyńskim Chelsea, miała wyciągniętych kilka niewygodnych dla niej wniosków. Wiedziała, że nadchodząca rozmowa będzie ją dużo kosztować, ale musiała mieć to z głowy.

Nie pamiętała, kto wpadł na pomysł, żeby spróbować włamać się do środka, zamiast po prostu zapukać do drzwi. Kiedy Gaby oceniła zamek na przerastający jej umiejętności, Ilja zaczął z nim walczyć przy użyciu swojej elektroniki. Nie zdążył wiele zdziałać, kiedy ktoś otworzył zamek od środka i szarpnął drzwi do wewnątrz.

Solo stał w drzwiach, ubrany w ciemne spodnie od piżamy i szlafrok, boso. Miał mokre włosy i przerzucony przez ramię ręcznik.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał sucho. Zrobił im przejście w drzwiach. Odpowiednio zawstydzeni weszli do środka, Solo zamknął drzwi. – Próbować się włamać do mieszkania złodzieja i włamywacza: naprawdę nie macie nic lepszego do roboty?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzamy? Nie masz gości? – spytała Gaby, ignorując jego pytanie. Jedno, na co zwróciła uwagę, to słowa, którymi się określił.

\- Nie dziś – odparł Solo i odniósł ręcznik do łazienki, po drodze wycierając włosy.

Gaby stała na środku pokoju i rozglądała się dookoła.

Solo podczas misji nie był przesadnym pedantem, czasami zdarzało mu się zostawić marynarkę przerzuconą przez oparcie fotela, szklankę po whisky na stole, ale prędzej czy później zawsze po sobie posprzątał. Nie był bałaganiarzem, ale też nie utrzymywał swojego otoczenia w nieskazitelnej czystości – tak było też tutaj. Nie zdążył posprzątać po dwóch tygodniach spędzonych w Tunisie i na półkach zalegała cienka warstwa kurzu. Książki na regale były ułożone dość nieregularnie. Na stole w jasnej, funkcjonalnej kuchni nadal stał talerz po kolacji. W zlewie na umycie czekał kubek.

Gaby przed przyjściem myślała, że mieszkanie będzie zalatywało kryjówką, że nie będzie tu nic osobistego, że będzie wyglądało, że mógłby tu mieszkać ktokolwiek. Ale nie, kawalerskie, gustownie urządzone, ciepłe mieszkanko z łazienką, kuchnią, salonem i jedną sypialnią bardzo pasowało do Solo, miało swój charakter i było przytulne. Gaby zastanawiała się, czy Solo dostał je z przydziału od CIA czy też było jego prywatną własnością. Podejrzewała tu drugie, sądząc po wyposażeniu i stosunku Napoleona do jego rodzimej agencji.

\- Szkockiej? – rzucił Solo, wróciwszy z łazienki już bez ręcznika. – W końcu misja zakończona.

\- Nie czuć tego – odparł Ilja, oglądając grzbiety książek na regale. – Sporo ryzykowałeś wracając sam do Londynu.

\- Tak myślisz? – zainteresował się Solo. – Według mnie nie ryzykowałem nic. Poza tą wizytą.

Poszedł do kuchni i nastawił czajnik z wodą.

\- Waverly domyślił się, że tak pomyślisz. Sprawdzał twoją reakcję – przyznała Gaby, oparłszy się ramieniem o framugę drzwi kuchni i obserwując Solo, wyciągającego z szafek czyste kubki. Robił im wszystkim angielską herbatę.

\- I oto jesteście – odparł Solo, nie patrząc na nią. – Chcecie rozmawiać o czymś konkretnym?

\- Bardziej ja. Ilja jest do towarzystwa. I jako wykrywacz kłamstw.

Ilja zaskoczony podniósł głowę znad przeglądanej książki z kolekcji Solo.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał.

\- Wiesz coś, o czym nie wiem ja, a po tobie łatwiej odczytać, kiedy wciska mi się kit – oświadczyła Gaby, zerkając na Rosjanina.

Solo tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wpatrywał się w nią swoimi chłodnymi, niebieskimi oczami. Uniósł brew, jakby zapraszając do zadawania pytań.

Ilja wszedł z wybraną książką do kuchni i usiadł przy stole, nogi wyciągając przed siebie i krzyżując je w kostkach. Jego stopy wystawały po drugiej stronie blatu. Wyglądał tak swobodnie, że Gaby zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy na pewno jest tu po raz pierwszy.

\- Dlaczego w szpitalu podłączono ci EKG? – spytała wreszcie, prosto z mostu.

Solo nawet powieka nie drgnęła.

\- W badaniu wstępnym stwierdzono, że mam arytmię powysiłkową – odparł spokojnie i Gaby poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. To była szczera, ale bardzo bezpieczna odpowiedź.

\- Od kiedy ci się zdarza taka arytmia?

\- Od kilku miesięcy.

Ilji zadrżała ręka.

\- Zaczęło się przed Berlinem? – spytała dużo ciszej.

\- Nie – odparł wciąż tak samo spokojnie i poważnie Solo. Jego przenikliwe spojrzenie nie schodziło z twarzy Gaby. Stał oparty tyłem o blat kuchenny, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami.

Wszystko układało się w jedną całość. Gaby postanowiła zadać pytanie, które powinno było paść tuż po ich pierwszej misji w Rzymie.

\- Co się z tobą działo, kiedy wydałam was Vinciguerrom?

Kątem oka zauważyła, że dłonie Ilji drżą coraz mocniej, chociaż nie z gniewu. Rosjanin wpatrywał się w Amerykanina, jakby czekając, co ten odpowie. W zachowaniu Solo nie zaszła żadna zmiana.

\- Zanim do tego dojdziemy, powiedz mi, czy wiesz, czym zajmował się twój wujek Rudi w czasie wojny? – spytał Napoleon.

Gaby zdziwiło to pytanie. Pokiwała przecząco głową.

\- Pamiętam tylko, że po ucieczce ojca i umieszczeniu mnie u Schmidtów wspierał mnie finansowo – rzekła. – To dzięki niemu zaczęłam się uczyć angielskiego i poszłam do szkoły baletowej. Czasami mnie odwiedzał. Nie wiem, co robił, zanim zatrudnił się u Vinciguerrów.

\- To masz szczęście – mruknął Ilja, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, by je uspokoić. Książka leżała porzucona przed nim.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo najwyraźniej nie tylko twój ojciec był ulubionym naukowcem Hitlera – odparł Solo. – Twój ukochany wujek Rudi miał znaczący wkład w działanie obozów koncentracyjnych, szczególnie w badania pseudomedyczne na ludziach.

\- Zrobił ci coś? – spytała już szeptem Gaby, czując, że w oczach zbierają jej się łzy.

Na to Solo już nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się do gwiżdżącego czajnika i ściągnął go z kuchenki. Spokojnie zalał herbaty, jeden kubek postawił przed Ilją, który obserwował go czujnie i z troską. Spojrzeli sobie przelotnie w oczy.

Miał chwycić drugi kubek, ale potrącił go i gorąca herbata rozlała się po blacie. Gaby drgnęła, jakby chciała ratować sytuację, ale Solo tylko zrobił krok do tyłu i ze spuszczoną głową wpatrywał się w swoje drżące ręce, zupełnie ignorując bałagan na blacie. Gaby widziała, jak zaciska zęby. Oddychał niby spokojnie, ale teraz ten spokój był zdecydowanie wymuszony.

\- Napoleonie? – szepnęła poważnie już przestraszona Gaby. – Co on ci zrobił?

Solo tylko pokiwał głową i znów zerknął na Ilję.

\- Znalazłem Kowboja w pracowni twojego wuja, półprzytomnego, z krwią cieknącą z nosa – rzekł powoli Ilja. – Przywiązanego do krzesła elektrycznego.

\- Wujek... krzesło? – szepnęła porażona Gaby, zakrywając usta ręką. Wpatrywała się wielkimi oczami w Solo, który nadal patrzył na swoje dłonie, jakby były dla niego czymś nowym.

\- Nie wiem, jak długo to trwało. Podejrzewam, że Ilja znalazł mnie w ostatniej chwili – odezwał się Solo, nieco ochryple. – Obezwładnił Rudiego i uwolnił mnie z krzesła. Potem Rudi wyjawił plany Vinciguerrów, dzięki czemu wiedzieliśmy, ile mamy czasu i gdzie mamy cię szukać.

\- Mój wujek... torturował cię na krześle elektrycznym? – wydusiła z siebie Gaby.

Solo odwrócił się do niej. Jego ręce już nie drżały. Trzecia herbata powoli stygła w kubku na blacie. Rozlana wcześniej ciecz kapała na podłogę.

\- Dałaś radę ostrzec Ilję – odparł bez gniewu. – Ja nie miałem takiego szczęścia. Victoria dosypała środek nasenny do drinków w swoim biurze – wyjaśnił i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie nienawidzisz? – prawie wykrzyknęła Gaby.

\- Bo na tym polega moje życie, Gaby. Można mnie poświęcić dla większej sprawy.

\- To nie może być takie proste – zaprotestowała Gaby ze ściśniętym gardłem. Miała mokre oczy.

\- Ale jest – odparł Solo. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że decyzja o zdradzie nie przyszła ci łatwo.

\- Przepraszam – wydusiła z siebie Gaby. – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, Waverly mówił, że nie mam wyboru, że muszę, że się domyślają i to jedyny sposób, nie chciałam, przepraszam... – Przykryła twarz dłońmi i szlochała gorzko.

Po krótkiej chwili ciszy poczuła, że otaczają ją silne, męskie ramiona.

Ilja czasami ją przytulał. Znała jego dotyk, wiedziała, jak się czuje w jego objęciach.

Ale teraz to nie Ilja ją tulił.

Napoleona dotykała rzadko. I to bardziej on dotykał ją, lekka dłoń na plecach, zachęcająca do kroku naprzód, ręka podana po dżentelmeńsku, pomagająca wstać z krzesła w restauracji albo wysiąść z samochodu. Nigdy sama nie inicjowała kontaktu z nim. Był przecież nietykalny.

Pozwoliła się przytulić, odsłoniła twarz i objęła go w pasie, wtulona w jego pierś. Płakała otwarcie, nie mogąc powstrzymać szlochu.

Wdychała jego świeży, męski, mokry zapach. Słuchała jego głębokiego oddechu i spokojnego, rytmicznego bicia serca. Serca uszkodzonego wskutek jej zdrady.

Jedną ręką obejmował jej plecy, drugą gładził jej włosy. Nie miała pojęcia, jak był w stanie z nią wytrzymać, pracować, a co dopiero tak tulić.

\- Powinieneś mnie nienawidzić – mruknęła.

\- Gaby, to, co zrobiłaś, to była nasza jedyna szansa na dotarcie do twojego ojca – odrzekł Solo, wciąż ją tuląc. – Victoria i tak podejrzewała, że coś knuję. Ostrzegłaś Ilję, który był w stanie mnie uwolnić. Ogólnie to cud, że wszyscy wyszliśmy z tamtej misji żywi, biorąc pod uwagę, co wyprawialiśmy.

Gaby uśmiechnęła się do niego, powoli się uspokajając.

\- Testowałam, na co mogę sobie pozwolić – dodała.

\- Dawałem się sprowokować – przyznał Ilja.

\- A ja popełniałem dziecinne błędy – dodał Solo. Zwrócił się do Ilji, wciąż trzymając Gaby w ramionach. – Nigdy nie przeprosiłem cię za to, co mówiłem w tej kawiarni w Berlinie. To był cios poniżej pasa, więcej się nie powtórzy.

Ilja pokiwał głową, zaskoczony.

\- Wcale nie byłem lepszy – odparł. – Potem uratowałeś mi życie, nie ostatni raz. Nie musisz przepraszać.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że początek misji w Rzymie brzmi jak kiepski dowcip? „Amerykanin, Rosjanin i Niemka z Berlina Wschodniego wchodzą do kawiarni”? – odezwała się Gaby, powoli i niechętnie uwalniając się z ciepłych objęć Solo. Zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym można było wytrzeć plamę herbaty z blatu kuchennego i podłogi. – Misja się udała, mimo wszystkich potknięć i testów męskości. Musieliśmy się poznać i dotrzeć. Każda późniejsza misja przebiegała sprawniej. Jakimś cudem ufamy sobie i umiemy na sobie polegać. Możemy zapomnieć o Rzymie?

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, Gaby, wtedy spisałaś się najlepiej – przyznał Solo. – Masz potencjał. Kiedyś wykopiesz Waverly'ego ze stołka.

W końcu też zauważył bałagan, wyciągnął ścierkę z szafki i sam zaczął sprzątać. Zerknął wesoło na Ilję. Kuriakin uśmiechnął się przelotnie, z wyraźną ulgą.

Gaby była świadoma, że nie wiedziała o wszystkim, co panowie robili podczas ich pierwszej misji. Słyszała o zniszczonej toalecie publicznej w Berlinie. Słyszała o tej nieszczęsnej pierwszej rozmowie w kawiarni, gdzie panowie zaczęli znajomość od obrażania się nawzajem – kłótnia o jej ubrania (zdecydowanie bardziej wolała pomysły Ilji, Solo był dużo lepszy w modzie męskiej) była tylko przedłużeniem tamtej rozmowy. Panowie walczyli ze sobą jak dwa koguty – byłoby to śmieszne, gdyby nie to, że narażało całą misję na porażkę.

Pamiętała też drugą noc w hotelu, kiedy Ilja nagle wpadł do pokoju przemoczony i rzucił się na odbiornik, by podsłuchać Solo w jego pokoju piętro wyżej, uprawiającego seks z Victorią Vinciguerra. Następnego dnia rano zauważyła, że coś się między nimi zmieniło – to już nie byli konkurenci, tylko prawdziwi współpracownicy. Powstała między nimi pewna więź, która z czasem przerodziła się w przyjaźń. Dziwną, momentami trudną, ale nadal przyjaźń, pełną troski i zaufania o tyle, na ile pozwalał im ich zawód.

O tym, że tamtej nocy Solo właściwie bezinteresownie uratował Ilji życie, dowiedziała się właściwie od razu. O rewanżu usłyszała dopiero teraz.

Pamiętała ulgę, kiedy po raz pierwszy od swojej zdrady zobaczyła Solo, ścigającego Jeepa Aleksandra Vinciguerra. Solo był żywy, cały i zdeterminowany, by ją ocalić. Wszystko było w porządku.

Podczas tamtej misji rozpoczęła się ich historia. Zaczęło się jak w kiepskim dowcipie, ale po czterech miesiącach nie pozwoliliby na rozbicie ich zespołu. Zaufanie zawsze dużo ich kosztowało, ciężko na nie pracowali i nie daliby sobie tego odebrać.

Solo zrobił nową herbatę w miejsce tej rozlanej. Po kilku minutach siedzieli przy jego stole kuchennym i kontemplowali bogaty aromat naparu.

Włosy Napoleona powoli wysychały, kręcąc się w dość niesforne loki. Gaby chłonęła ten widok, Solo świeżo po prysznicu, na własnym terenie, pijący herbatę, swobodny, bezpieczny, ciepły i pełen zrozumienia.

\- Mam pytanie z innej beczki, dlaczego między sobą zawsze rozmawiamy po angielsku? – zainteresowała się Gaby. – Wszyscy znamy też niemiecki, mój rosyjski jest coraz lepszy...

\- Bo to bardzo rozsądne, żeby w anglojęzycznym kraju, w czasie zimnej wojny, trzech młodych szpiegów powiązanych z brytyjskim wywiadem rozmawiało na przykład po rosyjsku – odparł Solo z uśmiechem. – Możemy się umówić, że podczas odwiedzin w mieszkaniu posługujemy się ojczystym językiem gospodarza. Jesteście teraz u mnie, więc mówimy po angielsku.

\- Umowa stoi – odparł Ilja.

Przybili toast kubkami z herbatą.

Rozmawiali do rana mimo zmęczenia po podróży, o wszystkim. O krajach, jakie odwiedzili, przygodach, które razem przeżyli i które być może były jeszcze przed nimi. O tym, co lubią robić w wolnej chwili. O marzeniach na przyszłość, o tym, co chcieliby osiągnąć. Solo włączył gramofon i przy łagodnych, jazzowych nutach zaprosił Gaby do tańca, wciąż na bosaka i w szlafroku. Gaby była zachwycona. Tańczyli spokojnie, uważając na zwichnięte ramię Solo i gojącą się ranę w boku Gaby po draśnięciu przez kulę z pistoletu. Ilja przyglądał się temu bez zazdrości. Solo uśmiechał się bardziej szczerze i otwarcie niż zwykle.

Padli na dostępne łóżka i kanapy o siódmej rano.

O dziewiątej Solo odebrał telefon i mimo niewyspania zdołał przyjąć do wiadomości, że cała ich trójka miała dwa tygodnie wolnego, po czym znowu poszedł spać.

 


	4. Ekwador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale pojawia się jedno brzydkie słowo, drętwy odpowiednik angielskiego wyrażenia „we're fucked”. ;)

„Nic nie mów”, powtarzała sobie w myślach słowa Napoleona, czekając w białym pokoju, aż ktoś po nią przyjdzie. „Ani słowa na żaden temat, bez względu na to, co się będzie działo.”

Solo powiedział do niej te słowa, kiedy uciekali samochodem przez lasy niedaleko Santo Domingo w Ekwadorze. To była ich ósma misja, dziesięć miesięcy po Rzymie. Ilji z nimi nie było, został wcześniej wysłany na rekonesans do Charkowa wraz z trzema innymi agentami mówiącymi płynnie po rosyjsku i ukraińsku. Solo i Gaby korzystali ze źródeł w postaci lokalnych informatorów UNCLE, ale w terenie musieli sobie radzić sami.

I kiepsko im szło.

Misja polegała na odnalezieniu i zniszczeniu ośrodka badań nad bronią biologiczną niedaleko Santo Domingo. Niestety, kiedy zbliżali się do okolic bazy, wpadli w pułapkę.

Samochód prowadził Solo – Gaby skręciła kostkę w trakcie pieszej ucieczki. Poza tym, Solo też sobie radził za kierownicą, może niekoniecznie w mieście, ale w terenie jego umiejętności w niczym nie ustępowały Gaby.

Solo był znany z powściągliwości w okazywaniu emocji, ale Gaby umiała już czytać z jego twarzy wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że mają poważny problem. Solo był skupiony, podczas ucieczki mówił niewiele, bardzo się starał zgubić ich pościg, ale widziała, że jest coraz bardziej zdesperowany. Oceniał sytuację szybkim spojrzeniem na boki, widziała, że coraz mocniej zaciska zęby.

\- Na drugiej – rzucił, Gaby spojrzała przed siebie i nieco w prawo, w górę zbocza. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie uciekną, bo również na godzinie dziesiątej, z doliny wyjeżdżały kolejne pojazdy pościgu. Nie mogli zawrócić, nie mogli wjechać na górę, nie mogli zjechać na dół. Wjeżdżali prosto w obławę.

\- Mamy przejebane – warknął Solo i Gaby tym bardziej poczuła powagę sytuacji. Solo nie przeklinał właściwie nigdy.

Amerykanin zredukował bieg i wcisnął gaz do podłogi. Samochód skoczył do przodu.

\- Jak zostaniemy złapani, nic nie mów – rzekł do niej spokojnie, tak bardzo irytująco. Nie patrzył na nią. – Ani słowa na żaden temat, bez względu na to, co się będzie działo.

Pękła opona. Samochodem zarzuciło w bok, prosto w drzewo.

Obudziła się w pomieszczeniu, które skojarzyło jej się z izolatką w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Białe ściany, biała podłoga, przytłumione światło przebijające spomiędzy miękkich paneli na wszystkich powierzchniach. Żadnych mebli, żadnych okien, jedne, wyłożone poduszkami drzwi bez klamki po jej stronie. I kamery przemysłowe w czterech rogach sufitu.

Została przebrana w luźną białą koszulę i białe spodnie. Była boso, nie miała na sobie bielizny. Zabrali jej wszystkie spinki z włosów. Nie była skrępowana.

Jakiś czas po tym, jak się obudziła, do jej celi wszedł obcy jej zupełnie mężczyzna i wypieszczonym niemieckim poinformował, że ma nie stawiać oporu, jeśli jej i jej partnerowi ma nie stać się jakaś krzywda. Rozumiała, że nie chcą jej od razu zabić, ale z jedzeniem podawanej w nieregularnych odstępach żywności powstrzymała się do czasu, kiedy zagrożono jej karmieniem siłą.

Co jakiś czas przynoszono jej wiadro, by sobie ulżyła, i miskę z wodą i gąbkę, by mogła się choć trochę umyć. Korzystanie z tego pod czujnym okiem kamer było dla niej poniżające, więc starała się o nich nie myśleć.

Zawsze do środka wchodziło dwóch rosłych mężczyzn, za drzwiami widziała kolejnych trzech. Nie była Ilją, żeby mieć szansę pokonać w pojedynkę pięciu zabijaków, więc grzecznie siedziała w rogu pomieszczenia, kiedy strażnicy przynosili i zabierali to, co mieli.

Światło w jej celi nigdy nie gasło.

Zupełnie straciła rachubę czasu. Nie pomagało to, że od czasu do czasu do jej jedzenia dodawano środki nasenne. Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu była nieprzytomna.

Nikt jej jednak nie tknął.

Przez cały czas nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje z Solo.

Po dłuższym czasie w jej celi znowu pojawił się ten sam mężczyzna, którego widziała na początku niewoli. Spokojnie rozkazał jej stanąć przodem do ściany. Posłuchała. Poczuła na rękach jego dotyk – skuł jej ręce na plecach. Następnie zarzucił jej czarny worek na głowę i prowadząc za ramię wyprowadził ją na korytarz.

Tam ktoś złapał ją za drugie ramię. Spokojnie dała się poprowadzić długim korytarzem. Wsiedli do windy, zjechali. Zaprowadzono ją do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, posadzono na krześle. Ściągnięto worek z głowy.

Stwierdziła, że siedzi na galeryjce nad pomieszczeniem bardzo podobnym do jej celi, tylko że oddzielało ją od niego pochylone do przodu lustro weneckie.

Na dole, na wyłożonej miękkimi panelami podłodze, w rogu pod tak samo obłożoną ścianą, leżał mężczyzna. Leżał tyłem do niej, na boku, twarzą do ziemi, nieco skulony. Jego pozycja przypominała pozycję boczną ustaloną, z jedną ręką prawdopodobnie pod głową. Był ubrany podobnie do niej, proste białe spodnie i biała koszula, bez skarpetek, butów czy pasków.

Na białym tle ścian i ubrań kontrastowały jego rozczochrane, kręcone, czarne włosy.

Gaby zaczęło walić serce. Przez prawie rok nauczyła się zarysu tej sylwetki na pamięć. Mimo luźnego ubrania rozpoznała, do kogo należą te muskularne plecy, długie nogi i czarne włosy.

Solo spał lub był nieprzytomny. Widziała ruch jego klatki piersiowej przy oddechu. Od czasu do czasu jego ciałem wstrząsał kaszel, słyszalny w głośnikach na galeryjce. W pewnym momencie obrócił się na plecy, leżał z kończynami rozrzuconymi na boki. Na jego twarzy widniały kilkudniowe już siniaki.

\- Bardzo chcieliśmy uniknąć tej sytuacji, ale pański partner pozostaje uparty – usłyszała za sobą ten sam, literacki niemiecki. Mówiący mężczyzna nie był Niemcem: nawet arystokracja tak nie mówiła. Miał świetny akcent, ale sposób wypowiadania i dobór słów nie pasował do żadnego niemieckojęzycznego regionu. – Z drugiej strony widać, że trochę przeszedł w życiu. Jestem w stanie się domyśleć, że ma też za sobą szkolenie ze stawiania oporu podczas przesłuchań.

Mężczyzna stanął obok niej, patrzył na Solo.

\- A pani? – spytał uprzejmie, zerkając na nią.

Gaby siedziała przykuta do krzesła i myślała o tym, jak bardzo takie szkolenie by się jej przydało. Jedyne, co pamiętała, to słowa Solo tuż przed schwytaniem. „Nic nie mów bez względu na to, co się będzie działo.”

Widać było, że próbowali coś z niego wyciągnąć, ale najwyraźniej Solo trzymał się tego, co sam radził. Jego słowotok spuszczony ze smyczy potrafił zirytować każdego w ciągu pół minuty, a zarówno Solo, jak i udawany Niemiec nie wyglądali na ofiary jego elokwencji (Solo byłby znacznie bardziej posiniaczony, a „Niemiec” przyszedłby po nią dużo szybciej – wiedziała z doświadczenia).

\- Wie pani, czym się tu zajmujemy?

„Ani słowa na żaden temat.”

Nie zareagowała.

\- Prowadzimy badania nad bronią biologiczną. Ale podejrzewam, że to pani wie, skoro raczyła pani nawiedzić nasz ośrodek. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zimno, samymi ustami. Uśmiech nie dotarł do chłodnych, bladych oczu. – Nie będę udawał, że badania prowadzimy celem zapobiegania zarażeniom i rozwijania metod leczenia. Ostatnio próbujemy rozwinąć nowy szczep dżumy. Koncentrujemy się na odmianie płucnej, ze względu na dużą zaraźliwość.

Solo w pomieszczeniu poniżej przewrócił się na drugi bok i zaczął kaszleć.

\- Już teraz śmiertelność w tej odmianie dżumy bez leczenia wynosi sto procent – mówił mężczyzna. – Czas od wystąpienia objawów do zgonu wynosi kilka dni. Pewne szanse na przeżycie pojawiają się w przypadku szybkiego wdrożenia leczenia. Naszym celem jest zlikwidowanie tych szans. Nie zależy nam na przyspieszeniu zgonu, byłoby to nieproduktywne dla naszych celów, gdyby epidemia szybko wygasała.

Gaby zacisnęła zęby. Miała ochotę spytać, po co jej to mówi, ale sądząc po tym, że Solo nie mógł przestać kaszleć, chyba nie musiała.

Mężczyzna nachylił się do niej.

\- Pański partner wciąż ma szansę na przeżycie – rzekł jej wprost do ucha. – Musi mi pani tylko powiedzieć, kto was przysłał i gdzie można tego kogoś znaleźć.

Znaczy, nic o nich nie wiedzieli. Wiedzieli tylko, że nadchodzą. Może Solo i Gaby podczas podejścia do ośrodka uruchomili nieświadomie jakieś alarmy? Liczyła po cichu na to, że wśród lokalnych informatorów nie było zdrajców.

\- Naprawdę chce pani go skazać na tak przykrą śmierć? – mężczyzna wskazał ręką na skulonego na boku Solo, który wreszcie znowu zaczął normalnie oddychać.

„Można mnie poświęcić dla większej sprawy”, mówił podczas ich spotkania po misji w Tunisie. Solo był w pełni świadom, że może nie dożyć końca kontraktu z CIA. Podejrzewał, że jego zwierzchnicy wręcz na to liczyli.

\- Niech pani to przemyśli, póki pański partner ma jeszcze jakieś szanse – zakończył mężczyzna i wyszedł. Zaraz potem do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch strażników, ale ku jej zdziwieniu tylko ją rozkuli i zabrali krzesło. Kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, Gaby stwierdziła, że galeryjka jest tak samo pusta, jak jej poprzednia cela. Brakowało tylko miękkich paneli. I było lustro weneckie.

Przyjrzała się tafli szkła. Szybko rozpoznała, że jest pancerne. Na ścianie koło lustra zauważyła przełącznik. Zastanowiła się chwilę i uruchomiła mikrofon.

\- Jack?

„Jack Deveny, antykwariusz.” Jego przykrywka w Rzymie, która podobno nie przetrwała długo, przynajmniej nie na użytek Victorii.

Solo drgnął i otworzył oczy. Nawet z góry widziała, że musiał mieć gorączkę. Machnął ręką w stronę lustra.

\- Cześć – wychrypiał.

\- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – rzekła po niemiecku.

Prychnął. Wykonał okrężny ruch dłonią, jakby chciał jej powiedzieć, żeby mówiła dalej.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Chyba – dodała. Pokazał jej kciuk w górę. – Domyślasz się, jak długo tu jesteśmy?

\- Jakiś tydzień – odparł ochryple w tym samym języku. Znowu przewrócił się na plecy i zamknął oczy. – Jeszcze troszkę, musimy wytrzymać.

\- W twoim wypadku nie brzmi to dobrze – przyznała.

\- Tak myślisz? Mną się nie przejmuj.

„Czy ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek przejmował się jego życiem i zdrowiem, skoro on sam traktował je jak nic?”, pomyślała Gaby, ale wiedziała, że nie mają wyboru.

Zostawili ją na tej galeryjce. Nie miała tu nawet materaca, ale domyśliła się, że to jej nowa cela, kiedy dostała jedzenie i dostarczono jej wiadro. Przesłuchiwana milczała jak grób, słuchając nasilającego się kaszlu Solo. W międzyczasie obserwowała, jak powoli szarzeje, słuchała jego ciężkiego oddechu, obserwowała jego wychudzone już ciało pod mokrym od potu ubraniem. Zostawili go tam zupełnie samego, nawet nie dawali mu jeść. Nie umiała wyłączyć głośnika, mogła tylko wyciszyć mikrofon, kiedy płakała na jego żałosny widok.

Zauważyła, że Solo mniej kaszle, kiedy do niego mówi, więc zaczęła komentować to, co pamiętała z przeczytanych przed schwytaniem gazet, opowiadać bajki, śpiewać. Myślała, żeby przerzucić się na angielski, żeby nie musiał sobie tłumaczyć tego, co do niego mówiła, ale w końcu zdała sobie sprawę, że język nie ma znaczenia, ważne, że ją słyszał i czuł jej obecność. Po jakimś czasie przestał reagować na to, co mówiła, nie otwierał oczu, tylko leżał skulony w rogu celi i kaszlał.

Po dłuższym czasie znowu podano jej środki nasenne w jedzeniu. Leżała nieprzytomna na podłodze i nie były w stanie jej obudzić nawet wybuchy w okolicy i fakt, że ktoś bardzo silny i mówiący po angielsku ze znajomym, rosyjskim akcentem, wziął ją na ręce i wyniósł z galeryjki.

Oprzytomniała w szpitalu. Ilja siedział na krześle obok jej łóżka i trzymał ją za rękę.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? – spytała bez wstępów, unosząc głowę.

\- W szpitalu w Quito.

\- Solo?

\- Żyje – odparł zwyczajnie Ilja.

Głowa Gaby opadła na poduszkę.

\- Jak długo? – spytała, wpatrując się w sufit.

\- Powiedziano mi, że zniknęliście na dokładnie dziesięć dni. Spałaś dwadzieścia godzin. Dzisiaj jest piątek, siedemnastego, godzina osiemnasta piętnaście czasu lokalnego – poinformował spokojnie Ilja.

Gaby kiwnęła głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Miło będzie odzyskać rachubę czasu, chociaż potrwa to kilka dni. Podróż do Londynu nie pomoże.

\- Chodziło mi o to, jak długo Solo będzie żył – rzekła, starając się zachować spokój. – Zarazili go dżumą płucną.

Ilja był zaskoczony.

\- Mi powiedziano co innego – odparł.

\- A co ci powiedziano? – spytała przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- Że to ciężkie zapalenie płuc, ale powinno dać się wyleczyć.

Z kącika jednego oka popłynęła jej łza. Przez tydzień nie wiedziała, co się dzieje z Solo. Potem przez trzy dni patrzyła, jak umiera.

\- Możesz się upewnić? – spytała cicho.

\- Obiecujesz, że nie ruszysz się z łóżka, dopóki nie wrócę? – spytał poważnie Ilja.

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się bez humoru.

\- Za dobrze mnie znasz – stwierdziła. – Obiecuję.

Czekała może piętnaście minut, podczas których odwiedziła ją pielęgniarka i poinformowała po angielsku, że nic jej w gruncie rzeczy nie jest i powinna w pełni dojść do siebie w ciągu kilku dni. Nie, pielęgniarka nie wiedziała, co się dzieje z mężczyzną przywiezionym wraz z nią. Właściwie to przyjechała sama. Owszem, w mniej-więcej tym samym czasie przywieziono helikopterem mężczyznę z objawami zapalenia płuc, ale leży on na oddziale intensywnej terapii. Gaby podziękowała i bez apetytu wgryzła się w przyniesioną jej galaretkę.

Ilja wrócił po kwadransie z jakimś lekarzem, przewidując, że jego relacja jej nie wystarczy. Stwierdziła, że rzeczywiście znał ją za dobrze.

\- Nie, proszę pani, jesteśmy w stu procentach pewni, że pański kolega ma bakteryjne zapalenie płuc – oświadczył stanowczo lekarz. – Ciężką postać, więc leczenie potrwa kilka tygodni. Jest wentylowany, uważnie go obserwujemy.

Ilja i Gaby podziękowali mu za informacje. Gaby leżała w łóżku i wcale nie miała ochoty pytać Ilję, co on tu w ogóle robi, skoro miał siedzieć w Charkowie. Nie pytała, jak ich znalazł i co udało się odzyskać z bazy. Myślała tylko o ciężkim oddechu Napoleona w celi poniżej galeryjki.

Ilja, niepytany, również milczał. Długo jej się przyglądał, potem wyciągnął gazetę (nie miała pojęcia, skąd wziął New York Timesa) i zaczął czytać.

Gaby miała zostać wypisana dwa dni później. Przez cały czas Ilja siedział przy jej łóżku, co kilka godzin tylko schodził na OIOM spytać o ewentualne zmiany w stanie Solo. Nie dawał się wygonić z jej pokoju nawet nocą, nawet jej. Rozmawiał z nią, czytał jej, w końcu opowiedział, jak do nich dotarł (przy wsparciu tych samych źródeł, z których korzystali Gaby i Solo, ale z lepszym skutkiem). Gaby po cichu doceniała jego obecność. Sama pewnie zwariowałaby z lęku o partnera.

Zapewniano ich, że Napoleon dochodzi do siebie, tylko bardzo powoli. Antybiotyki zaczynały działać, lekarze nie spodziewali się żadnych niespodzianek.

Gaby niechętnie dała się wypisać ze szpitala. Waverly, który zmaterializował się przed szpitalem z samochodem i rezerwacją hotelową, zapewnił ją, że przy przypadku Solo pracują zaufani lekarze i świetni specjaliści.

Waverly zarezerwował jej i Ilji jeden pokój w hotelu niedaleko brytyjskiej ambasady. Sam korzystał z gościnności ambasadora.

\- Na początku uważałam go za nietykalnego – stwierdziła Gaby pierwszego wieczora, robiąc sobie drinka, pierwszego od dwóch tygodni. Ilja podniósł wzrok znad swojej szachownicy. – Zawsze zrównoważony, przygotowany na wszystko, w tych jego garniturach... Szybki uśmiech, wieczna maska na twarzy. Strasznie ciężko go odczytać.

Ilja domyślił się, że mówiła o Solo.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie – dodała. – Powinieneś mnie przerażać, a jednak tobie ufałam bardziej, bo w tobie można czytać jak w otwartej księdze. Zero subtelności, żadnych masek.

\- Subtelność wymaga błyskawicznego podejmowania decyzji, jest w tym dobry – odparł Ilja i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mów mu tego, ale podczas akcji w terenie wolę jemu oddać dowództwo właśnie z tego powodu.

\- Kilka dni temu myślałam, że umiera – wyrzuciła z siebie. – Patrzałam na niego i myślałam o tym, że gdybym zdradziła UNCLE, może ocaliłabym mu życie. Ale mi zabronił!

\- Podjęłaś słuszną decyzję, Gaby – zapewnił Ilja, wstając i otaczając ramionami roztrzęsioną partnerkę. – W przypadku przesłuchań milczenie daje czas.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy mam decydować o jego życiu – mruknęła.

\- Zawsze wtedy decydujesz też o swoim – rzekł poważnie Ilja. – Jeśli wyjawisz wszystko, co wiesz, przestajesz być potrzebna.

Następnego dnia Waverly poinformował ich, że mają się pobawić w turystów. Nie chciał powiedzieć, ile mają czasu, ale zapytany przez Ilję o najwyraźniej przerwaną misję w Charkowie, odparł, że o to ma się nie martwić.

\- Jest pan bardziej potrzebny tutaj – dodał dyrektor, patrząc znacząco na Gaby.

Chciała zaprotestować, że nie potrzebuje niańki, ale Waverly powstrzymał ją jednym, dość ostrym, ale zdecydowanie ojcowskim spojrzeniem. Zarumieniła się.

\- Dziękuję – rzekła w końcu.

Znowu poczuła, że ma niebywałe szczęście. Miała partnerów, na których mogła liczyć w każdej sytuacji, i agenta prowadzącego, który się rzeczywiście o nich troszczył. Z tego, co wiedziała, Ilja i Solo nie mieli wcześniej takiego szczęścia, samotnicy, szantażowani przez własne agencje.

Ponieważ Solo wciąż leżał na OIOMie i nie mieli do niego dostępu, postanowili zrobić to, co im kazano. A ponieważ żadne z nich nie mówiło po hiszpańsku, Waverly załatwił im przewodnika z brytyjskiej ambasady – sympatycznego, młodego Anglika, zafascynowanego miastem, w którym przyszło mu mieszkać. Kolejne kilka dni spędzili na zwiedzaniu historycznego centrum Quito, jeden dzień przeznaczyli na wspinaczkę na Pichincha, mało aktywny wulkan górujący nad miastem. Ilja przez ten czas nie odstępował Gaby na krok.

Co do Solo, słyszeli tylko, że jego stan się poprawia – nadal obowiązywał zakaz odwiedzin.

Wpływy Waverly'ego musiały sięgać bardzo daleko, bo dwa tygodnie po zakończeniu misji mieli wracać do Londynu – prywatnym odrzutowcem. Powód tej zdecydowanie kosztownej w skutkach decyzji ujawnił się, kiedy Gaby i Ilja wsiedli na pokład – na jednym z siedzeń, nieco już rozłożonym, spoczywał przykryty kocem, przytomny, pogodny Napoleon Solo. Patrzył na nich z wesołymi iskrami w oczach i wyraźną ulgą.

\- Solo! – wykrzyknęła zaskoczona Gaby. Ilja z kolei wcale nie był zdziwiony jego widokiem, po prostu podszedł do Amerykanina i uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- A, panie Solo, dobrze, że jest już pan na pokładzie – rzekł spokojnie Waverly. – Możemy ruszać – poinformował stewardessę.

\- Możesz już podróżować? – zdziwiła się Gaby. Wciąż stała przy fotelu Solo, podczas gdy pozostali panowie zajmowali miejsca w rzędach bardziej z przodu i zapinali pasy.

\- Zostałem wypisany ze szpitala dzisiaj rano. Już nie wypluwam płuc i nie zarażam. Pan dyrektor obiecuje mi umieszczenie w sanatorium po wylądowaniu w Londynie – poinformował spokojnie Solo.

Gaby zauważyła, że obecność Solo w ogóle nie zdziwiła Ilji. Zmarszczyła brwi, Solo to zauważył.

\- I obawiam się, że poprosiłem dyrektora i Zarazę, żeby nie dopuszczali ciebie do szpitala – przyznał Napoleon. Uniósł dłoń w obronnym geście. – Tylko mnie nie zabij, jeszcze nie jestem w formie.

\- Zemszczę się w innym terminie – obiecała Gaby i zajęła miejsce obok Solo. – Wyglądasz okropnie – stwierdziła.

Solo tylko uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Miesiąc spędziłem na równiku i jestem bledszy, niż przed przyjazdem – zgodził się. – Dyrektorze, jako następną misję poproszę rekonesans w jakimś słonecznym i ciepłym miejscu. Najlepiej rozrywkowym i nad morzem.

\- Nie wiem, czy uda mi się w najbliższym czasie znaleźć jakieś ognisko THRUSH na Lazurowym Wybrzeżu, ale zrobię, co w mojej mocy – odparł Waverly, nie oglądając się na swojego zdrowiejącego agenta.

\- O nic więcej nie proszę – zgodził się Solo.

Zamilkli na czas startu. Solo obniżył jeszcze bardziej oparcie fotela, prawie leżał. Gaby przyglądała mu się bez żadnych zahamowań, chłonęła jego widok. Waverly czytał jakieś dokumenty, Ilja spoglądał przez okno.

\- Myślałam, że umierasz – szepnęła po dłuższej chwili Gaby. Odchyliła swój fotel i położyła się na boku, przodem do Solo. Patrzeli sobie w oczy.

\- Mogę sobie to wyobrazić – odparł poważnie Solo. – Nie miałem jak ci powiedzieć, że to nie była dżuma. Jestem pewny, że nasz gospodarz był w pełni przekonany o swoich złowrogich działaniach, ale do podania patogenu wybrał naukowca, któremu się praktyki tego ośrodka już nie podobały – poinformował. – Przy robieniu zastrzyku włożył mi w dłoń informację, co dokładnie mi wstrzykuje. Wiedziałem, że kolejne dni nie będą przyjemne, ale naprawdę, na drugą stronę się nie wybierałem – zapewnił z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mam się tobą nie przejmować – przypomniała sobie Gaby.

\- Byliśmy pod ciągłą obserwacją. Gdybym powiedział ci wprost, o co chodzi, wydałbym im tego naukowca i przysłaliby innego, który by poprawił pracę tamtego – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Czemu nie chciałeś, żebym cię odwiedzała w szpitalu?

\- Bo nie miałem ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo i dość się już napatrzyłaś na mnie chorego.

Karcąco klepnęła go lekko w ramię. Udał, że zabolało.

Solo zasnął gdzieś nad Morzem Karaibskim. Obserwowała jego rozluźnioną twarz, lekko otwarte usta, niesforny kosmyk czarnych włosów, opadający na czoło. Pomyślała, że w sumie nigdy nie przyglądała mu się tak z bliska. Twarz Ilji znała już na pamięć. U Solo pamiętała tylko ostre rysy, prosty nos, dołek na brodzie i niebieskie, czujne oczy z brązową plamą na lewej tęczówce. Niewątpliwie był przystojny, niemal jak posąg wyciosany z marmuru. Z humorem pomyślała, że Solo sobie z tego doskonale zdawał sprawę. Teraz miała okazję nauczyć się dokładnie zarysów jego twarzy, linii jego włosów, wszelkich zmarszczek, niedoskonałości, najdrobniejszych szczegółów.

Gaby przysiadła się do Waverly'ego. Dyrektor potwierdził, że Solo pojedzie na rehabilitację, natomiast Gaby będzie się oddawać typowej pracy biurowej w Londynie.

\- Podczas akcji, w wyniku której was uwolniono, udało nam się zdobyć dużo materiałów na temat działania tej organizacji i jej finansowania – poinformował, kiedy go zapytała o pomysł z odrzutowcem. – To zapewne ironia losu, że to oni finansowali nasze małe wakacje w Ekwadorze.

\- Słucham? – zdziwiła się Gaby.

\- Uzyskaliśmy dostęp do funduszy tej bazy – odparł dyrektor. – Większość zostanie przekazana fundacjom finansującym prawdziwe ośrodki zwalczania chorób zakaźnych, ale część udało mi się uszczknąć na wynajem tego samolotu, leczenie Solo i wasz przedłużony pobyt w Ekwadorze. Gdyby to wszystko miało iść z budżetu UNCLE, pani i agent Kuriakin musieliby wrócić do Londynu w momencie wypisania pani ze szpitala, a Solo miałby lecieć normalną linią lotniczą, w klasie turystycznej i dopiero za tydzień.

\- Solo o tym wie? – zainteresowała się Gaby. Waverly potwierdził.

Cała ich trójka czasami była zaskoczona tym, ile Waverly był w stanie zrobić dla dobra zespołu. Ilja raz otwarcie zapytał, jak Waverly w ogóle przetrwał w brutalnym, szpiegowskim środowisku. Dyrektor zapewnił go, że w razie potrzeby potrafi pokazać drugą twarz. „Oby nigdy nie musiał pan być tego świadkiem”, ostrzegł wtedy.

Waverly był jej jedynym zwierzchnikiem, od kiedy stała się uśpionym agentem w Berlinie. Wiedziała, że bywał surowy, zdecydowany i bezwzględny dla wrogów. Dla swoich podopiecznych był przewodnikiem, dowódcą i niezachwianym wsparciem. Przejrzał ich wszystkich na wylot i umiał zagrać tak, żeby chcieli dla niego zatańczyć.

Jedna z rzeczy, o której wiedział, to szantaż, jakiemu był poddawany Solo podczas pracy w CIA. Każda drobna uprzejmość ze strony CIA mogła później zostać wywleczona jako zwiększenie długu Solo wobec nich. Napoleon był do tego przyzwyczajony i nie lubił, kiedy wyświadczano mu przysługi bez natychmiastowego podania kosztów. Od Stambułu Waverly robił wszystko, żeby Amerykanin nie czuł, jakby jego dług się zwiększał. Każde dobre słowo tłumaczył świetną pracą. Każdy dodatkowy dzień wolny uzasadniał koniecznością dbania o dobrą formę zespołu. Wynajęty odrzutowiec opłacił nie z budżetu UNCLE, tylko z pieniędzy zewnętrznych. Waverly swoje podejście uzasadniał tym, że wolał lojalność dobrowolną, opartą na wzajemnym szacunku, od wymuszonej.

Zerknęła do tyłu. Ilja przesiadł się na wcześniej zajmowany przez nią fotel koło Solo i też spał. Zwróciła uwagę, że panowie śpią właściwie w tej samej pozycji – na plecach, z głową lekko odchyloną w stronę okna i półotwartymi ustami. Ilja jedną dłoń trzymał między swoim udem a podłokietnikiem – prawdopodobnie miał broń w gotowości. Solo cicho pochrapywał, zdarzało mu się zakasłać. Ilja wtedy otwierał jedno oko, szybko oceniał sytuację i znowu zasypiał.

Gaby patrzyła na obu panów z przepełniającą ją czułością. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, że iskry między nią a Ilją ostygły w Stambule (chociaż wreszcie udało im się podzielić prawdziwym pocałunkiem), a Solo nigdy nie zdradzał zainteresowania jej kobiecością – prawdopodobnie z szacunku lub podejścia czysto praktycznego. Albo też nie była w jego typie, choć dogadywali się świetnie. Byli trochę jak rodzeństwo, trochę jak starzy przyjaciele. Gaby stwierdziła, że ten ich dziwny zespół prosto z marnego dowcipu to największy skarb, jaki posiadała.

Wyczuła na sobie spojrzenie Waverly'ego. Dyrektor obserwował ją, a w jego spojrzeniu nie było żadnych emocji. Ot, zarejestrował informację i prawdopodobnie odłożył ją na później.

 


	5. Monako

Solo zniknął z ich życia na miesiąc.

Waverly zapewniał ich, że nic mu nie jest, odpoczywa i wraca do formy pod czułą opieką pulmonologów, rehabilitantów i niewątpliwie pociągających pielęgniarek.

Kiedy pojawił się w pracy pewnego czerwcowego poniedziałku, ubrany w typowy dla siebie trzyczęściowy, szyty na miarę garnitur, zapytany przez Ilję o to, jak się czuje, odparł:

\- Należycie dopieszczony, pięknie dziękuję.

Następnie usiadł przy swoim biurku i zaczął się przebijać przez zalegające na nim dokumenty.

Ilja powstrzymał się od zapytania, jak konkretnie został dopieszczony. Po wyrazie twarzy Gaby domyślił się, że myślała o tym samym.

Solo przy przejściu do UNCLE szybko dał się poznać jako sprawny, spostrzegawczy i przewidujący analityk, stąd też jego praca papierkowa różniła się od zajęć Ilji (skoncentrowanego bardziej na strategii) i Gaby (rozpatrującej kwestie techniczne). UNCLE rekrutowało najlepszych szpiegów, policjantów, detektywów – osoby o możliwie jak najszerszym zakresie umiejętności. Tym sposobem rzadko ktoś się nudził między misjami w terenie, które zdarzały się średnio dwa tygodnie po zakończeniu poprzedniej. Jedna akcja za drugą to była rzadkość, za którą zresztą nikt nie tęsknił. Często zmęczeni, poobijani i znudzeni składaniem raportów agenci terenowi woleli skupić się przez kilka dni na czymś innym.

Gaby zerkała co jakiś na swojego odzyskanego partnera, który wrócił do dawnej wagi i nawet nieco się opalił. Solo skupiał się na czytanym tekście ze zmarszczonym czołem, czasami robił notatki. Wiedziała, że charakter pisma ma tak samo elegancki, jak garnitury – po męsku kanciasty, ale całkowicie czytelny. Mniej elegancka była jego pozycja za biurkiem – z nogami na blacie. To wszystko było tak normalne i codzienne, że ledwo powstrzymywała się od komentarzy.

Zazwyczaj pracowali w milczeniu, chyba że któreś z nich wiedziało na jakiś temat coś więcej i chcieli się skonsultować. Typowe dla nich docinki i plany na później zaczynały się po południu, bliżej końca pracy, kiedy czekali na potwierdzenia przyjęcia ich analiz. Byli przyjaciółmi, ale potrafili zachowywać się profesjonalnie.

Dopiero po tygodniu od powrotu Solo Gaby zauważyła u niego objawy przyszłej ekscytacji. Pewnego dnia do skupienia na jego czole doszedł nieznaczny uśmiech i lekki ruch warg, który Gaby zdołała odczytać jako „chyba żartują”.

Solo przeczytał jeszcze trzy strony z opracowywanej teczki, po czym chwycił telefon i poprosił o rozmowę z Waverlym. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia dla partnerów wyszedł z biura, zabierając ze sobą dokumenty.

Ilja i Gaby spojrzeli na siebie. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Solo robił coś takiego. Wiedzieli, co się będzie działo dalej. Wróci za godzinę-dwie, nie powie ani słowa wyjaśnienia, po czym za dwa-trzy dni zostaną wezwani do biura dyrektora i wysłani na kolejną misję – w miejsce, które Solo wypatrzył.

Nie wiedzieli, jakimi kryteriami się kierował przy wyborze misji dla nich, ale wiedzieli, że jeśli nie był zainteresowany, teczki posyłał przez gońców. Z relacji kolegów nie wynikało, że oddawał misje szczególnie trudne albo nudne, albo w nieatrakcyjnym miejscu. Na pewno zajmowali się sprawami, w których oni wszyscy posiadali jakieś przydatne umiejętności. Nieszczęsny Ekwador został im przydzielony głównie z powodu znajomości hiszpańskiego przez Solo i niemieckiego przez oboje.

Tym razem Napoleon wrócił z biura Waverly'ego wyraźnie podekscytowany. Usiadł przy swoim biurku i zabrał się za kolejne dokumenty, udając, że nic się nie dzieje.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał wreszcie Ilja, straciwszy cierpliwość.

Solo spojrzał na niego niewinnie.

\- W jakim sensie? – spytał.

\- Dobrze wiesz, w jakim – odparł twardo Ilja.

Solo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba moje zamówienie z powrotu z Ekwadoru zostanie zrealizowane – wyjaśnił w końcu.

\- Zamówienie? – zdziwił się Ilja.

\- Lazurowe Wybrzeże? – odgadła Gaby.

Solo pokazał zęby w uśmiechu i skinął głową.

\- Poprosiłem dyrektora o taki podział ról, żebym wyszedł z tego możliwie bez szwanku, tak dla odmiany – dodał.

Dwa dni później lecieli do Monako.

Solo i Gaby mieli grać parę i zwracać na siebie uwagę. Zwyczajową rolę Napoleona – zabezpieczanie tyłów z przerwami na zdobywanie informacji i sianie zamętu – przejął Ilja.

Przy zameldowaniu w hotelu Gaby przekonała się, że akta Napoleona są niepełne – do recepcjonistki odezwał się perfekcyjną francuszczyzną, chociaż ten język nie był wymieniony na liście jego umiejętności. Kiedy wspomniała o tym w zaciszu ich pokoju, spojrzał na nią z humorem i stwierdził:

\- Mówię płynnie po włosku, niemiecku i hiszpańsku. Jak miałbym nie znać języka kraju pomiędzy tymi trzema?

\- Po japońsku też mówisz – przypomniała sobie.

\- Mm. Świetni kupcy. Bardzo hojni – wyjaśnił.

Gaby przewróciła oczami, Solo się uśmiechnął.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy miała szansę spędzić tyle czasu z Solo. Ekwador się nie liczył, bo nie musieli tam dbać o przykrywki i przed schwytaniem spali w osobnych pokojach. Była ciekawa, czy jej rola była rezultatem jej spojrzenia na Solo w trakcie powrotu z Ekwadoru, na którym przyłapał ją Waverly. Wcale by się nie zdziwiła.

Rolą Solo było odwracanie uwagi od grasującego po hotelu Ilji, co oznaczało, że Napoleon miał prawdziwą szansę zabłysnąć. Po jego wyrazie twarzy, coraz bardziej podekscytowanym wraz ze zbliżaniem się wieczoru, rozpoznała, że miał zamiar tę szansę wykorzystać ze wszystkich sił. Gaby nie mogła się doczekać, zwłaszcza, że Solo trzyczęściowy garnitur zamienił na jeszcze bardziej elegancki smoking i muszkę. Musiała się powstrzymywać, żeby się na niego nie gapić.

W ich hotelu była restauracja i kasyno. Po kolacji Gaby poszła się przebrać, Solo natomiast od razu skierował się do kasyna celem sprawdzenia swojego szczęścia.

Kiedy Gaby zeszła na dół, znalazła Solo przy stole do bakarata. Najwyraźniej szło mu całkiem nieźle, ale gra nie cieszyła się jeszcze dużym zainteresowaniem.

Gaby postanowiła sama spróbować swoich szans w hazardzie, więc podeszła do ruletki. Po kilku rozegranych partiach jej wstępny kapitał niewiele się powiększył, więc zrezygnowała z dalszej gry na rzecz kibicowania Solo.

Ustawiła się na wprost partnera wśród liczniej już zgromadzonych kibiców. Obserwowała jego twarz, rozluźnioną i wyrażającą zadowolenie. Widziała, że zdążył już coś wygrać, chociaż gra o wysokie stawki dopiero się zaczęła.

Przyjął kolejny zakład. Zgodnie z zasadami gry, dostał dwie karty, odwrócone do dołu. W tym momencie jego twarz zupełnie przestała cokolwiek wyrażać. Gaby przyglądała się, jak Napoleon pod dłonią sprawdza wartość kart, odchylając sam róg. Poprosił o kolejną kartę. Dostał ją odsłoniętą, była to piątka. Twarz Solo nadal była kamienna. Zerknął na widzów przed sobą, zauważył Gaby w jej długiej, granatowej sukni, z ciasno upiętymi włosami i gustowną biżuterią. Obdarował ją lekkim uśmiechem, skinął na kelnera, coś mu szepnął do ucha, wskazując na nią. Gdy bankier przy stole dobierał własną kartę, Gaby otrzymała kolorowy drink. Przepiła do Napoleona, kiedy znowu na nią spojrzał. Zareagował skinieniem głowy, odsłonił swoje zakryte dotąd karty. W sumie dziewięć punktów. Wygrał cztery miliony franków.

Swoją wygraną i postawieniem jej drinka zwrócił uwagę widzów na ich oboje. Ku Gaby zwróciło się więcej pełnych podziwu spojrzeń, widzowie za Solo zaczęli szeptem wymieniać uwagi i wskazywać ich sobie. Solo pozostawał na to wszystko całkowicie obojętny, skupiony na grze. Czasami zerknął na nią, dbała o to, by wyglądać na należycie zainteresowaną.

Gaby podziwiała jego pokerową twarz. Po wygranej pozwalał sobie na uśmiech satysfakcji, a gdy gra układała się nie po jego myśli, skrzętnie to ukrywał. Kolejne osiem milionów wygrał prawie cudem: miał sześć punktów, bankierowi po dobraniu trzeciej karty wyszło dziesięć, czyli właściwie zero. Na tym jednak czynny udział Napoleona w grze się skończył: kolejne szesnaście milionów franków wygrał ktoś inny. Nie był tutaj, by wygrać majątek. Chwilowy podziw widzów wystarczył, by krążący na tyłach Ilja mógł się zbliżyć do celu właściwie niezauważony, co nie było proste dla prawie dwumetrowego blondyna.

Nie zastanawiała się, skąd Napoleon wziął fundusze na pokrycie tych zakładów. Waverly zapewniał im tylko dobry hotel, wszelkie rozrywki musieli finansować sobie sami.

Po zakończonej grze Solo z uprzejmym skinieniem głową do pozostałych graczy wstał od stołu. Gaby okrążyła barierki i dołączyła do niego, objęła dłonią jego zgiętą w łokciu rękę.

\- Gratuluję – rzekła. – Co chcesz zrobić z taką masą pieniędzy?

\- Najchętniej je przegrać przy najbliższej okazji – odparł z uśmiechem. – Wyglądasz oszałamiająco.

Zarumieniła się.

\- Musiałam się dopasować do otoczenia i partnera – odparła. – Wyglądasz jak James Bond. W „Casino Royale” też grał w bakarata.

\- Że też nie masz dość szpiegowskich historii – zaśmiał się, prowadząc ją do baru.

\- Za mało ekscytacji w życiu – odparła.

Wrócili do pokoju około trzeciej w nocy, Solo przyjemnie wstawiony, Gaby zdecydowanie pijana. Trzymała się jeszcze na nogach, ale jej typowa elegancja wyparowała około drugiej w nocy. Nie przynosiła mu wstydu, ale w razie nagłego niebezpieczeństwa do niczego by się nie nadawała. Miał nadzieję, że Ilja załatwił swoje sprawy bez zwracania na siebie uwagi.

Po dotarciu do pokoju Solo położył Gaby na kanapie i ściągnął jej buty. Potrząsając nią lekko powstrzymywał ją przed zaśnięciem.

\- Gaby, ściągnij chociaż suknię, nie będę tego robił za ciebie – nakazał.

Gaby przewróciła się na brzuch i bardzo okrężnym ruchem ręki wskazała na zamek na plecach. Solo delikatnie rozpiął suknię, po czym obrócił ją z powrotem na plecy i posadził.

\- Poradzisz sobie? – spytał.

\- Nie – odparła.

Solo westchnął. Ściągnął swoją marynarkę, po czym podszedł do partnerki i pomógł jej ściągnąć suknię. Na rękach zaniósł ją do łóżka i przykrył pościelą. Spojrzała na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Jesteśmy tacy piękni... – wymamrotała.

Solo uśmiechnął się.

\- Ty na pewno – potwierdził.

\- Nie, ty też. Taki przystojny. I Ilja z tymi jego głupimi, niebieskimi oczami – dodała i westchnęła. – Ty byłbyś Jamesem Bondem, ja damą w opałach...

\- Gaby, jesteś ostatnią kandydatką do roli damy w opałach – przerwał jej. – Śpij już.

Już spała.

Kiedy obudziła się rano, Solo nie było w pokoju, a na stole czekała taca ze śniadaniem. Na karteczce opartej o karafkę z wodą Solo poinformował, że jest na basenie. Gaby szybko ubrała się, zjadła śniadanie i zeszła na pływalnię. Po drodze minęła Ilję; z konieczności musiała udawać, że go nie zna, ale nikt jej nie zabronił uśmiechnąć się do niego zalotnie. Oddał jej uśmiech samym kącikiem ust i poszedł dalej w swoją stronę.

Gaby weszła na galeryjkę dla publiczności, bo tam nie musiała się przebierać. Na basenie był tylko Solo, pływał kraulem. Obserwowała chwilę, jak z mocnymi wyrzutami rąk i zdecydowanym ruchem nóg pokonuje kolejne długości basenu, właściwie bez odpoczynku. Nie wiedziała, na ile zdołał wrócić do formy po chorobie, ale i tak było co podziwiać. Opalone, umięśnione i półnagie ciało Amerykanina było bardzo przyjemnym widokiem.

Obserwowała go, jak po którymś okrążeniu basenu obrócił się w wodzie na plecy i po prostu położył, z rękami i nogami rozłożonymi na boki. Twarz miał rozluźnioną. Leniwy ruch nogą popychał go do przodu, lekkie machnięcie ręką nieznacznie obracało. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, oddychał spokojnie i głęboko. W którymś momencie nabrał powietrza, znowu się obrócił i zanurkował. Dopłynął do dna, odbił się i wyskoczył ponad powierzchnię wody. Znowu położył się na plecach, ale tym razem miał oczy otwarte. Zauważył Gaby opartą o barierkę na galerii.

\- Zejdź na dół – zawołał do niej.

\- Lepszy widok mam stąd – odparła.

Parsknął i podpłynął do drabinki. Wyszedł z basenu, ociekając wodą. Chwycił ręcznik i zaczął się wycierać, przy okazji zerknął na zegarek. Zmarszczył krótko brwi, ale nie skomentował.

\- Co powiesz na deser? – zawołał. Wzruszyła ramionami. – Zaczekaj na mnie przy przebieralni – zaproponował.

Gaby niechętnie opuściła galeryjkę. Solo obserwował jej plecy; doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wyglądał, ciężko pracował na taki image, ale te starania nie były przeznaczone dla partnerów z zespołu, tylko dla ewentualnych adresatek jego wdzięku i dla niego samego, bo dobra forma zwiększała szanse na przeżycie.

Na korytarzu prowadzącym z pływalni pojawił się już suchy, przebrany w lekkie spodnie i koszulę. Włosów nie miał czym ułożyć, więc naturalnie się kręciły w luźne, puszyste loki. Wyglądał jak turysta.

To samo powiedziała mu Gaby. Solo uśmiechnął się.

\- Cóż, w takim razie idealnie się wpisuję w pozorny cel naszego pobytu – stwierdził.

W kawiarni siedzieli prawie godzinę, sącząc powoli kawę i delektując się ciastem. Solo czytał francuskojęzyczną gazetę, Gaby zdecydowała się na Timesa. Znad krawędzi gazety obserwowała swojego partnera, który przerwy w lekturze na łyk kawy wykorzystywał do szybkiego zlustrowania sali, na której siedzieli. Wiedziała, dlaczego usiedli przy stoliku w rogu, Solo tyłem do jednej ściany, Gaby obok niego, tyłem do drugiej. Napoleon miał świetny widok na schody prowadzące do pokoi hotelowych i zegar na ścianie. Gaby również starała się zwracać uwagę na to, co się dzieje przed nią, ale więcej czasu spędzała na studiowaniu partnera.

\- Czekasz na coś konkretnego? – spytała w końcu.

\- Mhm – mruknął znad kawy. – Nasz wspólny znajomy albo się nie spieszy, albo nie bierze sobie moich instrukcji do serca.

Znaczy Ilja miał się włamać do ich pokoju, zostawić informacje o tym, czego się do tej pory dowiedział i zejść potem na dół. Solo, który go szkolił w swoich złodziejskich technikach, dawał mu czas na uniknięcie kontaktu z nimi.

\- Może zostawia pamiątki – zasugerowała Gaby. Podkładanie pluskiew w ich pokoju i garderobie to była chyba ulubiona rozrywka Ilji. Solo po którymś razie przestał usuwać wszystkie, które udało mu się znaleźć, część celowo zostawiał. Nigdy tego nie żałował, ale też nigdy nie przyznał się do tego Ilji.

\- Mógłby chociaż _stwarzać_ pozory, że nie jest tam mile widziany i się sprężyć – westchnął Solo i złożył gazetę. – Zaczekaj tutaj, idę łapać włamywacza – mruknął i wstał. Gaby obserwowała, jak idzie w górę schodów swoim niespiesznym, ale energicznym krokiem. Kiedy straciła go z oczu, dopiła ostatni łyk swojej kawy i zaczęła obserwować schody.

Nagle poczuła się bardzo senna. Próbowała wstać, ale nie była w stanie. Ostatkiem sił spojrzała przerażona na pustą filiżankę Solo. Opadła na krzesło i straciła przytomność.

 

* * *

 

Cieszyłaby się z faktu, że jako kobieta była często ignorowana przez porywaczy lub wykorzystywana jako karta przetargowa, a nie źródło informacji, gdyby nie to, że z tego powodu musiała patrzeć, jak torturują jej partnerów.

Solo z nimi nie było. To była dobra wiadomość.

Zła wiadomość: był za to Ilja.

Nie wiedziała, jak wpadł i dlaczego zabrali ją z nim. Nie wiedziała, o co go konkretnie pytali. Widziała tylko, jak z każdej „sesji” z ich porywaczami wracał coraz bardziej posiniaczony. „Sesje” odbywały się w pomieszczeniu na końcu korytarza. Czas między nimi spędzali w sąsiadujących celach wyglądających na więzienne. Nie rozmawiali, a Gaby, licząc na ciele Ilji kolejne siniaki i połamane kości, modliła się, by Solo szybko ich znalazł.

Od czasu, jak pierwszy raz odzyskała przytomność w tej celi, minęły trzy dni. Ilja po raz kolejny zniknął za drzwiami na końcu korytarza kilka godzin temu.

Gaby siedziała skulona w rogu swojej celi. Ilja nie wracał za długo. Za dużo czasu minęło od kiedy usłyszała jego pierwszy i ostatni podczas tej niewoli krzyk z bólu.

Poza tym panowała cisza. Za zakratowanym okienkiem pod sufitem celi była ciemność.

Za drzwiami na końcu korytarza przeciwległym do tego, gdzie zabierali Ilję, rozległy się odgłosy szamotaniny, szybko zakończone kilkukrotnym, dość głośnym „pyk!”. Gaby wstała i podeszła do kraty, złapała pręty skutymi w nadgarstkach rękami. Już po chwili zza drzwi wyszedł Solo, ubrany w czarny strój bojowy, z czarną czapką na głowie, przełożonym przez ramię paskiem od karabinu i pistoletem z tłumikiem w dłoni. Gaby miała ochotę się popłakać z radości.

\- Gaby – szepnął na powitanie Solo, otwierając drzwi jej celi zdobytym przed chwilą kluczem. – Zabieramy się stąd.

\- Ilja jest tam – wskazała palcem, czując, że narasta w niej panika. Cała drżała. – Zostaw mnie, idź po niego.

\- Nie ruszaj rękami – warknął Solo, próbując otworzyć jej kajdanki.

\- Zostaw to, idź po Ilję! – zawołała, wyrywając się z jego chwytu.

\- Gaby! – Solo złapał ją za ramiona. – Uspokój się. Zaraz po niego pójdę, ale mogę nie mieć możliwości po ciebie wrócić, rozumiesz? Poza tym musisz mnie osłaniać. Będziesz w stanie?

Gaby jak w transie wpatrywała się w jego oczy, słuchała jego głębokiego, rozkazującego głosu. Nigdy wcześniej nie cieszyła się tak bardzo, że go widzi.

Kiedy Solo nie otrzymał od razu odpowiedzi, znów potrząsnął nią za ramiona.

\- Dasz radę? – powtórzył.

\- … Tak – szepnęła.

\- Nie wierzę ci – odparł ostro. – Dasz radę?

Podziałało to na nią jak policzek. Otrząsnęła się.

\- Tak – odparła pewniej.

Skinął głową, ściągnął jej kajdanki, podał pistolet, chwycił karabin w dłonie.

Ruszyli w stronę piekielnych drzwi, Gaby schowana za plecami Solo, czujna, by nikt ich nie zaskoczył z tyłu. Solo nasłuchiwał chwilę pod drzwiami, po czym złapał za klamkę, wziął głęboki wdech i wpadł do środka, Gaby za nim.

Mężczyzna stojący nad przywiązanym do krzesła i nieprzytomnym Ilją oberwał kulką w ramię. Resztę obecnych – głównie najemników – Solo i Gaby traktowali strzałem w klatkę piersiową lub głowę. Nikt nie zdążył chwycić swojej broni. Po krótkiej chwili w pomieszczeniu było słychać głównie jęki i chrapliwe oddechy konających.

Solo wskazał Gaby palcem na pierwszego postrzelonego mężczyznę. Agentka stanęła nad nim, z pistoletem wycelowanym w jego głowę.

Soli tymczasem podszedł do Ilji. Delikatnie unosząc jego zakrwawioną głowę, podniósł jego powieki. Następnie sprawdził jego puls. Zacisnął usta, zostawił na chwilę partnera i podszedł do powalonego mężczyzny. Zabrał Gaby pistolet.

\- Co mu wstrzyknęliście? – warknął.

Mężczyzna na podłodze oddychał ciężko. Spomiędzy palców przyciśniętych do rany na ramieniu sączyła mu się krew.

\- Nic – odparł.

Solo strzelił mu w kolano, mężczyzna zawył z bólu. Gaby odskoczyła do tyłu, zaskoczona i przerażona.

\- Co mu wstrzyknęliście? – spytał znowu Solo.

\- Tiopental! – wykrzyknął w odpowiedzi przesłuchiwany.

\- Coś jeszcze? – spytał Solo, celując w drugą nogę swojej ofiary.

\- Nie, przysięgam!

\- Dobrze – odparł Solo, zmienił cel i strzelił mężczyźnie w środek czoła. Umieścił pistolet za paskiem, skinął ręką na Gaby. – Chodź, musisz mi pomóc.

Razem podeszli do krzesła, na którym siedział Ilja. Solo rozciął trzymające go w miejscu liny i szybko sprawdził oddech i stan żeber partnera. Przez ten czas Ilja nie zdradzał żadnych oznak odzyskiwania przytomności. Solo jednak nie był szczególnie zmartwiony – najwyraźniej stan Rosjanina był stabilny.

Solo oddał Gaby jeden pistolet.

\- W porządku, zwijamy się stąd. Osłaniasz – polecił, przesuwając bezwładne ciało Ilji bliżej krawędzi krzesła. – Chyba udało mi się wyczyścić cały budynek, zanim was znalazłem, więc idziemy korytarzem prosto i zaraz po wyjściu w lewo. Jakieś sto metrów stąd przy krawężniku powinien stać czarny Fiat. Rozumiesz? – spytał, patrząc Gaby w oczy.

\- Rozumiem – odparła pewnie. Mocniej chwyciła rękojeść broni.

Solo przykucnął przy wciąż nieprzytomnym Ilji, wmanewrował partnera w chwyt strażacki i zdołał utrzymać się na nogach po wstaniu.

\- Idziemy – nakazał. Znów poszedł przodem, Gaby za nim, pilnując, by nikt ich nie zaskoczył.

Dwa razy naskoczyli na nich przegapieni przez Solo strażnicy, ale szybki strzał w pierś usuwał te przeszkody. Szli dość szybkim tempem, pewnym krokiem, bez zawahania i odpoczynku mimo tego, że Solo uginał się pod ciężarem partnera przerzuconego przez ramię. Gaby była pod wrażeniem jego wytrzymałości.

Solo rzucił jej kluczyki. Szybko znaleźli Fiata. Panowie wylądowali na tylnym siedzeniu, Gaby za kierownicą. Uruchomiła silnik.

\- Gdzie my tak w ogóle jesteśmy? – spytała.

\- W Nicei – odparł Solo, ściągając z Ilji zakrwawioną koszulę. – Szukaj najbliższego szpitala.

Gdyby ktoś ją zapytał, dlaczego krążyli po opustoszałych ulicach Nicei przez ponad godzinę, odpowiedziałaby, że próbowała zgubić ewentualny ogon. Ogona, całe szczęście, nie było, ale Solo jej nie popędzał ani nie pomagał w znalezieniu pomocy, zajęty wstępnym opatrywaniem wciąż nieprzytomnego Ilji. Z całą pewnością wiedział, że Gaby się zgubiła, ale stan ich partnera najwyraźniej nie był na tyle ciężki, żeby trzeba się było nadmiernie spieszyć.

Znaleźli szpital o czwartej nad ranem. Solo wyrzucił swoją broń pod siedzenie Fiata i poszedł po pomoc. Gaby została w środku.

Dalej wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Solo zrobił użytek ze swojego francuskiego, ustalił coś z lekarzem, który się nimi zainteresował i odprowadził Gaby na izbę przyjęć. Gaby biernie dała się zbadać, ale odpowiadanie na pytania i wypełnianie formularzy zostawiła Solo. Po pewnym czasie wskazano jej łazienkę, dostała szpitalną piżamę i łóżko w cichej sali. Solo od czasu do czasu pojawiał się w jej polu widzenia, coś jej wyjaśniał i znowu znikał.

Zasypiała już, kiedy do sali na łóżku wwieziono opatrzonego, nadal śpiącego Ilję. Solo wszedł za nim, usadowił się na krześle między ich łóżkami i w słabym świetle lampki zaczął czytać przyniesione z samochodu dokumenty.

Gaby udawała, że śpi, ale obserwowała Amerykanina spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

Nadal był ubrany na czarno. Włosy przy twarzy miał wilgotne, czyli pewnie umył się w jakiejś umywalce. Był skupiony na dokumentach, ale Gaby wiedziała, że coś go złości – i raczej nie był to stan, w jakim zastał swoich partnerów.

\- Powinnaś spać – rzekł cicho, nie odrywając spojrzenia od dokumentów.

Drgnęła.

\- Nie mogę – przyznała. – Nie uważałam cię za typ przesiadujący przy łóżkach rannych partnerów – dodała, unosząc się na łóżku.

\- Nigdy dotąd nie miałem okazji ani potrzeby – odrzekł. Zerknął na nią kątem oka.

\- Co cię gryzie? – spytała.

Solo westchnął.

\- Waverly przysłał nam agenta prowadzącego, który dla dobra misji kazał mi was zostawić w rękach tych ludzi – wyjaśnił. – Jak się tu pojawi, prawdopodobnie zobaczysz kolejne odsłony mojej wiecznie opanowanej twarzy.

Gaby zastanowiła się, ile jego opanowanie kosztowało go wysiłku.

\- Parę już zaliczyłam. Strzał w kolano? – spytała.

Solo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Szybko i skutecznie? Tak samo jak stawianie mnie do pionu? – dodała. Solo nigdy wcześniej nie odnosił się do niej w taki sposób, jak w tym więzieniu. Był w tym pośpiech i niezachwiana determinacja. Nie widziała go jeszcze w akcji, nie z tak bliska. Przypomniała sobie, że służył w armii, więc był przyzwyczajony do rozkazów – zarówno wykonywania, jak i wydawania. Potraktował ją po żołniersku, ale nie miała mu tego za złe, zasłużyła. Trochę ją przerażało okrucieństwo, do którego był zdolny: strzał w kolano to nie było bezosobowe uderzenie z daleka, typowe dla walki – to była tortura, którą wykonał z zimną krwią.

Solo odłożył papiery na łóżko Ilji i odwrócił się do niej, spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Panno Teller, rok temu weszłaś do brutalnego świata, w którym nikt, nawet nasz ukochany, opiekuńczy i obrotny Waverly, nie jest łagodny jak baranek. Służyłem w armii, Zaraza zaliczył Służby Specjalne. I powiem ci coś przy okazji, żeby później nie było zdziwienia: tak jak ty milcząco patrzałaś na nas, potencjalnie umierający na dżumę lub z obrażeń wewnętrznych po przesłuchaniach, tak i my, o ile do tego dojdzie, kiedyś będziemy patrzeć na ciebie i słowem nie piśniemy, dla dobra misji.

Chłodno wypowiedziane, ale bardzo prawdziwe słowa i stalowe wręcz spojrzenie jego jasnych oczu spowodowały, że miała ochotę skulić się w łóżku.

\- Ale też żaden z nas, jeśli będzie miał wybór, nie wyda nikogo w ręce wroga – mówił Solo, wciąż wpatrując się w Gaby, wciąż niezachwiany, pewny siebie, zdecydowany. Każde jego słowo to było niemal prawo boskie, nie miała najmniejszego powodu ani ochoty, by w nie nie wierzyć. – Każdy z nas, jeśli będzie mógł, rzuci się w pożar lub ostrzał, żeby wyciągnąć partnera z kłopotów. Każdy z nas zrobi wszystko, by nie musieć patrzeć na śmierć lub cierpienie partnera. Każdy z nas z bliska strzeli wrogowi w kolano, jeśli zdobyte w ten sposób informacje ocalą komuś życie. To jest tego rodzaju świat, Gaby.

Solo pochylił się w jej stronę i oparł łokcie o krawędź jej łóżka. Jego twarz znajdowała się teraz bardzo blisko jej, jakby chciał, żeby przestudiowała każdy jej szczegół, żeby nie miała wątpliwości. Mówił dalej tym samym, nieco ostrym i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

\- Wiem, że próbujesz mnie rozgryźć, nie wiesz, dlaczego trzymam się na dystans. Powiedzieć ci, dlaczego? Bo przywiązanie bardzo utrudnia robienie tego, o czym właśnie powiedziałem. Bo owszem, pomogę, spróbuję uratować, ale nie mogę sobie pozwolić na wahanie czy panikę, jeśli mi się nie uda. Mogę zepchnąć partnera z toru lotu kuli, ale nie zrobię tego, jeśli będzie mnie to niewątpliwie kosztowało moje własne życie. Zdrowie, owszem, ale nie życie. A któregoś dnia zostanę odwołany do CIA i być może kiedyś otrzymam rozkaz zabicia któregoś z was. W Rzymie mi się upiekło, ale teraz CIA mi nie ufa i nie pozwoli znowu odstawić ten sam numer. A wtedy się będę bardzo poważnie zastanawiał, co zrobić.

\- Więc chodzi o twoje życie? – spytała w końcu.

\- Gaby, to zawsze i bez wyjątku chodzi o moje życie. Naucz się tego, jeśli chcesz przetrwać.

\- Brutalny świat, sam to powiedziałeś – odparła, niezadowolona. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Nie przywiązuj się do mnie, bo chociaż teraz twoje interesy są spójne z moimi, kiedyś nadejdzie taki dzień, że wszyscy będziemy musieli wybrać.

Poczuła się zdradzona. Nie sądziła dotąd, że jego wycofanie brało się z egoizmu.

\- Ufałam ci – odparła gorzko, czując, że wilgotnieją jej oczy.

\- A ja tobie, chociaż podczas pierwszej misji wydałaś mnie lwom na pożarcie – odparł twardo.

\- Nie miałam wyboru! – wykrzyknęła. Za plecami Solo Ilja poruszył się nieznacznie.

\- Ja też – odparł Solo. – To jest brutalny świat, Gaby – powtórzył.

\- Kowboju? – rozległ się ochrypły szept z łóżka obok.

Solo wstał i stanął przy łóżku Ilji tak, by Rosjanin go wyraźnie widział bez obracania głowy.

\- Cześć, Śpiąca Królewno, najwyższy czas – zaczął Solo. Gaby zauważyła, że mówił zupełnie innym tonem, z wyraźną ulgą i humorem w głosie.

Ilja coś odburknął, na co Solo tylko się roześmiał.

W tym momencie ktoś z impetem otworzył drzwi. W progu sali stanął mężczyzna, którego Gaby kojarzyła z korytarza w siedzibie UNCLE. Nie wiedziała, jak się nazywa, nigdy z nim nie rozmawiała.

Solo na jego widok wyprostował się nad łóżkiem Ilji. Gaby widziała, jak w jego posturę wkrada się napięcie. Napoleon jedną dłoń zacisnął w pięść.

Gaby wiedziała już, dlaczego, a właściwie na kogo Solo był zły. Jeśli aż tak okazywał swój stosunek wobec przybysza, mogła się tylko domyślać, jak bardzo był wściekły.

\- Solo – zaczął przybyły, skinieniem głowy nakazując Amerykaninowi wyjście na korytarz. Spięty Solo opuścił salę. Nieznajomy przytrzymał chwilę drzwi, przyglądał się Gaby.

\- Nic nam nie będzie, dziękujemy za troskę – zawołała do niego, udając, że nie wie, co o nim powiedział Solo.

To musiał być ich agent prowadzący.

Mężczyzna przymknął drzwi, nie odpowiedziawszy. Gaby zerknęła na odłożone wcześniej dokumenty na łóżku Ilji. Rosjanin znowu zasypiał, skołowany. Gaby ostrożnie wstała ze swojego łóżka, wzięła papiery i schowała je pod swoją pościel. Cichutko podeszła do drzwi i spojrzała przez szparę. Panowie rozmawiali nieco oddaleni, cicho, więc nic nie słyszała, mogła się tylko przyglądać.

„Więc tak wygląda wściekły Napoleon”, pomyślała, zdając sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Solo był wyższy od przybysza. Stał w pozycji gotowości do walki, wyprostowany, na lekko rozstawionych nogach, ręce trzymał wzdłuż boków, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści. Na pytania odpowiadał przez zęby, oschle, z kamienną twarzą i stalowym spojrzeniem. Sądząc po gestykulacji przybysza, podczas tej rozmowy padło kilka gróźb.

Solo w końcu nie wytrzymał, dźgnął nieznajomego palcem w pierś i nadal przez zęby, ale już głośniej warknął:

\- Kim ty, do cholery, jesteś? W moim zespole nikt nikogo nie zostawia w tyle!

Jego rozmówca coś odpowiedział. Solo cofnął palec i już ciszej, ale na tyle wyraźnie, żeby Gaby była w stanie to odczytać, odparł:

\- Nie ufam ci.

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Odpowiesz za wszystko – zagroził nieznajomy, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Solo stał chwilę w miejscu, oddychał ciężko. Powoli odwrócił się do uchylonych drzwi, zobaczył Gaby.

Chwilowo ją ignorując, podszedł do aparatu telefonicznego, podniósł słuchawkę, podał adres. Czekając na połączenie, próbował się uspokoić.

\- Pierre, mon vieil ami – rzekł do słuchawki po chwili, nie siląc się na entuzjazm. – J'ai besoin de ton aide. Où habitez-vous maintenant? … *

Rozmawiał chwilę, po czym odłożył słuchawkę i ruszył z powrotem do ich sali. Gaby przepuściła go w drzwiach. Solo od razu podszedł do jej łóżka, odsłonił dokumenty i szybko je przewertował, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Kiedy znalazł, złożył papiery i ponownie umieścił pod pościelą Gaby.

\- Prawdopodobnie zostaniesz wypisana dzisiaj po południu – rzekł, klepiąc się po kieszeniach, jakby sprawdzał ich zawartość. – Zaraza zostanie zatrzymany na obserwacji przynajmniej do jutra. Chciałbym, żebyś z nim została i miała na oku jego i tych, którzy będą chcieli go zbadać czy coś mu podać. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

\- Oczywiście – odparła. – A ty gdzie będziesz?

\- Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia. Mam nadzieję, że do jutra rana będzie po wszystkim – wyjaśnił. – Bądź ostrożna – polecił jeszcze, podając jej jeden ze swoich pistoletów, trzymany za lufę.

Gaby chwyciła broń drżącą ręką, ale nie dlatego, że się jej bała, tylko zdała sobie sprawę, że niebezpieczeństwo jeszcze nie minęło. Spojrzała Solo w oczy. Patrzył na nią poważnie.

\- Dasz radę? – spytał, jakby powtarzając sytuację sprzed kilku godzin.

\- Tak – odparła pewnie. Solo uśmiechnął się krótko, skinął głową i wyszedł.

Gaby była zmęczona, ale nie była w stanie zasnąć. Przez jakiś czas leżała na boku, z pistoletem pod ręką i przyglądała się śpiącemu Ilji, myśląc o tym, co jej powiedział Solo i jak bardzo nie zgadzało się to z jego zachowaniem.

Owszem, był wycofany. Kontakt z nimi poza misjami ograniczał do niezbędnego minimum. Jednak podczas akcji ufała mu bezgranicznie, wiedząc, że w razie potrzeby jej pomoże. Jak to zatem miało się do jego twierdzenia, że w ostateczności postawi siebie na pierwszym miejscu?

Ilja na łóżku obok spał na plecach, pochrapując przez uchylone usta. Jego posiniaczona twarz była rozluźniona, włosy w nieładzie. Mimo oczywistych śladów po przejściach wyglądał niebywale młodo, wręcz chłopięco.

Żałowała, że obecnie łączyła ich tylko przyjaźń. Iskry z Rzymu wygasły wraz z pojawieniem się świadomości, że będą ze sobą pracować dłuższy czas, chociaż nie wiedziała do końca, dlaczego. Może ich relacje straciły posmak nowości? Nie byli już przeciwieństwami, ścigającym olbrzymem i dziewczyną, która mu się wywinęła. Weszła konieczność profesjonalnego zachowania i ten jeden, poważny zgrzyt w postaci jej zdrady. Została między nimi wymuszona zawodowa zależność, w której nie było miejsca na osobiste sentymenty. To prawdopodobnie o tym mówił Solo – tyle że on nie pozwalał, by jakieś iskry w ogóle się pojawiły. Wszelkie bliskie związki w jego wypadku ograniczały się do jednej upojnej nocy. Żadnych komplikacji. Bliska przyjaźń z ludźmi, których mógł łatwo stracić, rzeczywiście miała prawo utrudniać podejmowanie ciężkich decyzji.

Była pewna, że Napoleon chciał się z nimi przyjaźnić. Było to po nim wyraźnie widać. Nie był pustelnikiem, wręcz stanowił bardzo przyjemne towarzystwo. Żałowała, że trzymał ich na dystans głównie z powodu niepewnej przyszłości.

Ilja obudził się znowu po trzech godzinach. Szybko zrozumiał to, co Gaby do niego mówiła i nie sprawiał problemów. Trzeźwiał po podaniu serum prawdy, a leki przeciwbólowe ograniczały dolegliwości po pobiciu. Nie pytał o Solo. Po chwili znowu zasnął, by obudzić się ponownie po niedługim czasie.

Gaby w przerwach między zagadywaniem Ilji próbowała rozszyfrować dokumenty, które zostawił Solo. Domyśliła się, że zabrał je przed dotarciem do uwięzionych partnerów. Papiery były spisane w języku, którego nie rozumiała. Domyśliła się tylko, że rysunki przedstawiały części do broni, którą handlował ich cel w tej misji.

Misja się posypała już drugiego dnia, Solo nienawidził ich agenta prowadzącego i poszedł w teren w pojedynkę, a ona siedziała w szpitalu z pistoletem pod poduszką i rannym partnerem.

\- Über was denkst du nach**? – usłyszała z łóżka obok. Drgnęła, zaskoczona. Spojrzała na swojego rosyjskiego partnera, który przyglądał się jej spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

Niemiecki Ilji był lepszy od jego angielskiego, więc od jakiegoś czasu rozmawiali między sobą głównie w tym języku. Prywatnie Solo lubił dogryzać Ilji po rosyjsku, ale w miejscach publicznych cała ich trójka trzymała się angielskiego, chyba, że ich przykrywka wymuszała coś innego. Ot, taki kompromis w trójjęzycznym zespole.

\- O Solo – odparła również po niemiecku Gaby. – Nie wiem, co o nim myśleć, za dużo w nim sprzeczności.

\- Mm – mruknął Ilja, otwierając szerzej oczy. – Nie zgodziłbym się. Dlaczego tak myślisz?

Streściła mu to, co Napoleon jej powiedział tego ranka.

Ilja pomyślał chwilę, wpatrując się w sufit.

\- Problem w tym, Gaby, że w jego sytuacji powiedziałbym dokładnie to samo. Też nie wiesz, co o mnie myśleć?

Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy.

Dało jej to do myślenia.

Koło południa na korytarzu wypatrzyła kolejnego nieznajomego, rozluźnionego mężczyznę, który siedział na krzesełku w części dla oczekujących i wyraźnie obserwował drzwi ich sali. Kiedy zauważył, że Gaby mu się przygląda, uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i pomachał jej ręką.

Kiedy Gaby wychodziła do bufetu, by coś zjeść, nie ruszył się z miejsca. Mijany uśmiechał się, ale nic nie mówił.

Gaby nie martwiła się o Ilję w czasie swojej nieobecności, bo zostawiła mu swój pistolet.

Kiedy płaciła za kupioną kanapkę, w kieszeni spodni wyczuła kawałek kartki. Zaintrygowana rozłożyła świstek. Na nim znajomym, eleganckim stylem pisma napisano po angielsku:

„Idiota na korytarzu to mój dobry znajomy. Czekajcie na mnie w szpitalu. S.”

Gaby uśmiechnęła się. Kupiła drugą bagietkę. Ugryzła swoją kanapkę i wróciła do sali, po drodze bez słowa wręczając „idiocie” drugi zakup, wciąż oryginalnie zapakowany.

\- Merci – odparł uprzejmie znajomy Solo i bez oporów wgryzł się w bagietkę.

Gaby dostała swój wypis wczesnym popołudniem. Jej lekarz nie mówił po angielsku, ale udało im się dogadać po niemiecku. Bez problemu przekonała go, by pozwolił jej zostać z Ilją, chociaż nie mogła już korzystać z łóżka, które zostało pościelone i czekało na nowego lokatora.

Ilja szybko dochodził do siebie. Siadał na łóżku, później powoli zaczynał chodzić. Gaby śmiała się, że ma nadnaturalne zdolności regeneracyjne. Wieczorem poruszał się jeszcze sztywno, ale był już zupełnie przytomny. Najbardziej dokuczały mu połamane palce, obite żebra i spuchnięty nos, poza tym był w całkiem niezłym stanie.

Wreszcie dowiedziała się, jak został złapany. Udało mu się włamać do pokoju hotelowego Solo i Gaby, zostawił znalezione dzień wcześniej dokumenty w ustalonym wcześniej miejscu. Dorwali go na klatce schodowej, trafili go w plecy nabojem ze środkiem usypiającym. Pamiętał spadanie z tych schodów. Obudził się dopiero w celi obok Gaby. Na przesłuchaniach pytali go głównie o to, gdzie zostawił papiery. Kiedy wstrzyknęli mi serum prawdy, zgodnie ze swoim szkoleniem nie mówił nic – tiopental właściwie uniemożliwia kłamanie, ale na każdego działa w innym stopniu. Stracił przytomność, kiedy dołożyli jeszcze przemoc fizyczną. Nie pamiętał jazdy do szpitala.

Gaby pokazała mu dokumenty, które trzymała pod pościelą. Ilja stwierdził, że dostarczone przez niego były inne. Możliwe, że Solo znalazł je w budynku, gdzie ich przetrzymywano.

Znajomy Napoleona nie ruszył się ze swojego krzesła przez cały dzień, na noc też nie dał się wygonić. Gaby postanowiła się przespać – nie spała od ponad doby. Zajęła rozkładany fotel.

Nad ranem następnego dnia obudził ją odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Usłyszała prowadzoną cicho rozmowę, udało jej się rozpoznać głos Solo. Amerykanin poklepał swojego znajomego po ramieniu i wyraźnie kuśtykając podszedł do pustego łóżka. Zrzucił buty i padł na pościel.

\- Solo? – zagadała, przestraszona.

\- Misja wykonana – mruknął.

Podeszła do niego.

Leżał na boku, nieco skulony. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się nowe siniaki, których dobę wcześniej jeszcze nie było. Na rozciętej brwi widniały świeżo założone szwy.

Otworzył jedno oko i zerknął na nią.

\- Jesteśmy już bezpieczni. Waverly przyśle nam nowego łącznika do hotelu w Nicei; nie wracamy do Monako – wyjaśnił.

\- Myślałam, że chcesz przegrać swoje dwanaście milionów franków – odparła z uśmiechem.

\- Zostało mi już tylko półtora miliona, więc niespecjalnie jest co przegrywać – odrzekł, kolistym ruchem ręki wskazując drzwi. Domyśliła się, że jego wygrana w bakarata poszła na opłacenie pracy jego „znajomych” i załatwienie reszty spraw.

\- Zakończyłeś misję w pojedynkę? – spytała.

\- Lubię pracować sam – odparł, zamknął oko i bardziej przytulił się do poduszki. Uznała to za znak, że rozmowa zakończona.

Opuścili szpital we trójkę, po południu. Po „idiocie” nie było już śladu, chociaż ktoś przywiózł im ubrania na zmianę. Napoleon, wypytywany przez Gaby i Ilję o to, co robił w czasie swojej nieobecności, uparcie odmawiał wyjaśnień. Miał przy sobie adres hotelu, do którego ich bez słowa zawiózł.

Kiedy zobaczył, że trafili do Negresco, gwizdnął z wrażenia. Był to jeden z najsłynniejszych i najbardziej luksusowych hoteli w Nicei.

W recepcji przekonali się, że zarezerwowano im sąsiadujące apartamenty – Solo miał znowu mieszkać z Gaby, Ilja sam.

Napoleon zerknął na partnerkę, oddała spojrzenie. Wzruszyła ramionami. Na to Solo powtórzył ten gest, chwycił ich torby i ruszył w stronę schodów.

Po wspięciu się na piętro i dotarciu do drzwi ich pokoju, Solo zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce. Westchnął i otworzył drzwi, od progu stwierdzając głośno:

\- Dyrektorze, jeśli to mają być pańskie przeprosiny za przysłanie nam kreta w roli agenta prowadzącego, to się jeszcze zastanowię, czy skuteczne.

Waverly siedział na kanapie i pił herbatę, niewzruszony.

\- Sądząc po minach pańskich partnerów, na razie oszczędził im pan szczegółów – odrzekł z uśmiechem.

Gaby i Ilja stali w progu, zupełnie oniemiali, chłonąc widok ich zwierzchnika.

\- Ach, tak. – Solo zerknął na towarzyszy. – Ostatnie, na co mam ochotę, to opowiadanie tej samej historii dwa razy – dodał. Rzucił swoją torbę na łóżko. – Boże, muszę się napić.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że mimo tak nieprzewidzianych trudności udało się wam wyjść z opresji w jednym kawałku – oświadczył Waverly.

\- Nieprzewidzianych – parsknął Solo, nalewając sobie trochę szkockiej. – Nawet Zaraza by stwierdził, że z Browna jest szpieg jeszcze gorszy ode mnie. Ział taką nienawiścią wobec idei współpracy z komunistami, że było to aż komiczne. Swoją drogą, skąd w apolitycznej organizacji wziął się podwójny agent?

\- Z CIA, o ile mi wiadomo – odparł Waverly. Na Solo nie zrobiło to wrażenia, wypił zawartość szklanki jednym haustem.

\- Może nam ktoś wreszcie wyjaśnić, o co chodzi? – warknął Ilja. Gaby w międzyczasie wykazała dość rozsądku, by zamknąć za nimi drzwi.

\- Proponuję, byście wszyscy złożyli raport. Wszystko się wyjaśni w trakcie – zasugerował po ojcowsku Waverly. Solo spojrzał na niego nieco krzywo, ale nie zaprotestował. Usiedli dookoła biurka, Waverly przygotował się na robienie notatek. Mówił głównie Solo, choć Gaby i Ilja też mieli parę rzeczy do dodania.

Ich zadaniem było zdemaskowanie przypuszczalnego handlarza bronią przez przejęcie planów nowej broni, przewożonej przez owego handlarza z Madrytu do Rumuńskiej Republiki Ludowej. Ów mężczyzna – Grigor Sorin – był znany ze słabości do hazardu i w trakcie podróży miał zatrzymać się w Monako.

Zadaniem Ilji miało być przeszukanie jego pokoju w hotelu, podczas gdy Gaby i Napoleon ściągali na siebie uwagę Sorina i jego ochrony tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru przy bakaracie. Sorin też wtedy grał, spłukał się doszczętnie przy stawce trzydzieści dwa miliony.

Ilja zrobił swoje. Tego wieczoru uzyskał materiały, jednoznacznie określające zainteresowania Sorina. Niestety, nie udało mu się tego załatwić, nie uszkadzając pozostawionych w pokoju ludzi handlarza.

Napoleon uznał za ironiczne, że powiązania jego i Gaby z Ilją wydał ludziom Sorina wspomniany agent Brown, stacjonujący na stałe w Nicei z ramienia UNCLE. Browna nie obchodziło to, że Sorin był częścią komunistycznego reżimu, wystarczyło, że pozbywał się z UNCLE dwóch agentów z bloku wschodniego.

Kiedy rano następnego dnia czekali na zejście Ilji z pokoju, Solo też dostał swoją dawkę środka usypiającego w kawie.

\- Zorientowałem się, kiedy doszedłem do pokoju. Udało mi się zabarykadować wewnątrz. Obudziłem się kilka godzin później, leżąc pod drzwiami – wyjaśnił.

Natychmiast stwierdził, że Gaby zniknęła. Zadzwonił po posiłki, zgłosił się Brown. Kazał dokończyć misję w pojedynkę – wiadomo było, że Ilji nie udało się znaleźć całej dokumentacji nowej broni. Sorin miał współpracowników w Nicei. Solo miał w miarę możliwości chronić już zdobyte i schowane w sejfie pokoju Napoleona papiery, ale też wydobyć resztę i natychmiast przesłać je do Londynu, nie szukając partnerów.

Solo dotarł do ludzi Sorina, znalazł resztę dokumentacji i wbrew rozkazom uwolnił partnerów. Czego Brown nie przewidział, to to, że w Sorin wśród papierów z Nicei zostawił notatkę ze wskazówkami pozwalającymi na rozpoznanie agenta, który go poinformował, że UNCLE go śledzi.

Solo zawahał się, kiedy miał opisać swoje późniejsze działania, w czasie, gdy Gaby i Ilja leżeli w szpitalu.

\- Korzystałeś z pomocy swoich współpracowników z czasów przez aresztowaniem – zdała sobie sprawę Gaby.

\- W ramach układu miałem ujawnić swoje stare kontakty, te z jakiegoś powodu pominąłem – przyznał Napoleon.

Waverly przyglądał mu się spokojnie.

\- O francuskie nikt nie pytał. Tak samo jak o pańską znajomość tego języka – domyślił się.

Solo milczał, nie chcąc się pogrążyć.

\- Panie Solo, przez rok współpracy z UNCLE chyba zdążył pan zauważyć, że pański układ z CIA nas nie interesuje – zaczął Waverly, pochylając się w stronę amerykańskiego agenta. – Jest pan ich najlepszym agentem i tylko to ma dla nas znaczenie. Każdy ma swoje dojścia na boku. To, że nie dopełnił pan wszystkich zobowiązań z umowy po aresztowaniu, to nie mój problem, tylko osób, których by to ewentualnie interesowało. Ja do nich nie należę. Nie będę pana potępiał za to, że nie przyznał się pan wcześniej do znajomości z ludźmi, którzy panu wczoraj pomogli. Wręcz jestem wdzięczny za podjęte ryzyko w imię zakończenia misji i ochrony rannych partnerów.

Solo miał minę dziecka, które spodziewało się kary, a zostało pochwalone. Patrzył w oczy Waverly'ego i szukał kłamstwa.

Drgnął, jakby wracając do rzeczywistości.

\- Wolałbym, żeby ich dane nie znalazły się w oficjalnym raporcie – rzekł cicho.

\- Oczywiście – odparł stanowczo Waverly i znów oparł się w fotelu.

Solo kontynuował opowieść.

W przejętych dokumentach znalazł notatkę i rozpoznał Browna, co wyjaśniło ich problemy. Do czasu rozmowy na szpitalnym korytarzu miał zamiar po prostu wydać go bezpośrednio Waverly'emu, ale po usłyszeniu kilku gróźb i obelg po tym, jak odmówił natychmiastowego przekazania dokumentów, postanowił Browna zniszczyć.

\- Wolałbym nie rozwlekać się na temat tego, co później zrobiłem – oświadczył Solo z dziwnym uśmiechem. – Udało nam się trochę namieszać. Brown jest spalony na wszystkich frontach. Ktokolwiek dopadnie go pierwszy, nawet nie będzie go o nic pytał.

\- A skąd to się wzięło? – spytała Gaby, lekko szturchając zszytą i nadal nieco spuchniętą brew Napoleona.

\- Najwyraźniej był przygotowany na kłopoty – odparł Solo ze wzruszeniem ramion. Kiedy Gaby znowu chciała dotknąć zaopatrzonej rany na jego twarzy, odsunął się i żartobliwie klepnął ją w dłoń. – Sio z tymi łapami.

\- Nie boi się pan, że przy okazji ściągnie na pana kłopoty? – spytał Waverly.

\- To jest jego słowo przeciwko naszemu – odparł Solo, sięgając do torby i wyciągając gruby plik papierów, podał je Waverly'emu. – Może jestem złodziejem i kiepskim szpiegiem, ale nikt nie lubi nieprofesjonalnych, podwójnych agentów.

\- Kto do licha panu powiedział, że kiepski z pana szpieg? – zdziwił się Waverly, wertując zdobycz.

Solo się zaśmiał i wskazał palcem na Ilję, który nawet nie próbował udawać wstydu.

\- I będę się tego trzymał – zapewnił Kuriakin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie z Google Translate, osoby znające francuski i niemiecki zachęcam do ewentualnych korekt:  
> * Pierre, mój stary przyjacielu. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Gdzie teraz mieszkasz?  
> ** O czym myślisz?


	6. Londyn

\- Nienawidzisz mnie już? – spytał Napoleon, jak tylko zobaczył Gaby za drzwiami swojego mieszkania drugiego dnia po ich powrocie z Nicei.

\- Nie – odparła Gaby. Solo wpuścił ją do środka.

Stanęła na środku pokoju. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Chciałabym stwierdzić, że cię nie rozumiem – rzekła. – Że twoje podejście jest egoistyczne, że jesteś hipokrytą. Że jedno mówisz i drugie robisz. Ale to wszystko jest w sumie bardzo proste, tylko jestem zbyt mało doświadczona i prowadziłam zbyt bezpieczne życie, by pojąć to od razu.

Podeszła do Napoleona, stanęła dwa kroki przed nim. Siedział na oparciu kanapy, z rękami w kieszeniach spodni i nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach, ale głowę miał uniesioną, a spojrzenie czujne i spokojne.

Fascynował ją. Może wyłaziła z niej miłość do łamigłówek godna czytelniczki powieści szpiegowskich, ale Solo od samego początku był dla niej zagadką. Przez ostatni rok poznała go całkiem nieźle, zobaczyła jego człowieczeństwo. Odsłonił się. Zaryzykował. Pokazał, że praca w zespole nie jest mu zupełnie obca. Że potrafił się odwdzięczyć za przyjaźń.

Uparcie odmawiał powrotu do tematu ze szpitala w ciągu dwóch dni, które spędzili w Nicei po zakończeniu misji, nadzorując sprzątanie zrobionego przez siebie bałaganu. Podjęcie decyzji, co zrobić dalej, zajęło jej tyle samo czasu. Wiedziała jedno – nie nienawidziła go. Zaczęła go rozumieć i chciała sprawić, by poczuł się bezpieczniej, bo może dzięki temu dopuściłby ich do siebie, dałby się bliżej poznać.

\- Bronisz się. Przed czym, nie mam pojęcia – stwierdziła.

\- Wiesz, miałem w życiu przyjaciół – przerwał jej. – Bywali ludzie, na których mi zależało. To miłe uczucie, chciałbym, żeby się powtórzyło, ale to się nigdy nie kończy dobrze.

\- Może tym razem nie musi się skończyć? – spytała. Zawahała się. – Waverly się stara, żebyś spędził resztę swojego wyroku w UNCLE. O ile tego chcesz.

Solo przechylił głowę, zainteresowany.

Gaby zaczęła mówić szybciej, jakby bojąc się, że jej przerwie albo że straci odwagę.

\- Wiem, że się boisz, że w każdym momencie możesz zostać odwołany do CIA. Waverly chce was zatrzymać, ciebie i Ilję. Wliczenie pracy w UNCLE do wyroku masz zapewnione od początku. Dyrektor nie chce was wypuścić do rodzimych agencji, ale zaczyna się martwić, czy na pewno chcesz zostać.

\- Powiedział ci to?

Potwierdziła skinieniem głowy.

\- Jeśli chcesz wrócić, daj znać – dodała. – Będzie nam ciebie na pewno brakowało, ale Waverly nie chce, żebyś miał poczucie, że dalej pracujesz za karę.

\- Tak właściwie to pracuję – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Decyzja należy do ciebie – zakończyła, przestraszona, co odpowie.

Przyglądał się jej, a ona jemu. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy z typową dla niego bezpośredniością.

Myślała o tym, co już o nim wiedziała.

Mało co go onieśmielało, zmuszało do odwrotu. Rzadko okazywał strach, rzadko zmieniał zdanie. Chłonął świat całym sobą, przewidywał wszelkie przeszkody i reagował na nie, zanim się pojawiły. Uzbrojony w urok osobisty i pewność siebie od jedenastu lat robił to, do czego go zmuszono i był w tym najlepszy. Najwyraźniej nie umiał robić nic na pół gwizdka – był szalenie utalentowanym złodziejem, później nie miał wyboru i wspiął się na wyżyny nowego zawodu. Jednocześnie pozostawał lojalny wobec swoich partnerów i misji, gotowy zaryzykować dla ich dobra.

Co poza starymi kontaktami musiał oddać, by zachować choć częściową wolność? Do jakich wyrzeczeń go zmuszono? Dlaczego nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczał?

\- Więc mówisz... – zaczął powoli, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. – … że mam do wyboru jeszcze cztery lata pracy dla UNCLE albo powrót do CIA?

\- Do wyboru masz powrót do CIA albo pracę dla UNCLE tak długo, jak chcesz.

\- Mhm – mruknął, kiwając głową. – Wiesz, kiedy ostatnio mnie pytano, czego chcę? W sprawach, które mają znaczenie większe od posiłku w dobrej restauracji albo koloru garnituru?

\- To są dla ciebie sprawy o większym znaczeniu? – spytała z uśmiechem. Wiedziała, że się nie obrazi, że potraktuje to jak jej komentarz o risotto z truflami śmierdzącym jak stopy.

\- Niewiele ich jest, ale owszem – odparł, wstał i podszedł do niej. Położył swoje duże, ciepłe dłonie na jej ramionach.

Spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie było w nich miłości, ale była ulga i radość. Wiedziała, że świadomość, że jego pozycja w UNCLE jest bezpieczna nie spowoduje, że nagle się przed nimi całkowicie otworzy, ale cieszyła się, że mogła coś dla niego zrobić.

Po chwili znalazła się w jego ciepłych objęciach, które z radością oddała, domyślając się, jaką podjął decyzję.

\- Dziękuję, Gaby – usłyszała i poczuła na czole lekki pocałunek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obiecuję, że moje następne fanfiction będzie z perspektywy Ilji. Uwielbiam tego wielkiego Rosjanina w amerykańskim ciele, ale w duecie SoloxGaby zawsze brakuje mi dla niego miejsca.


End file.
